Neglected gremory
by Crowfeast
Summary: Naruto hates his family and wants what is his. So with the assistance of my new mother I will take back what is mine. Isse bashing, Rias bashing, Lord and Lady Gremory bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction.**

 **Gremory Neglected (Rewrite)**

 **This is a rewrite of the original story but it will be first person point of view only. Also some of the peerage has changed and will be introduced when they come up.**

 **Warning: Super strong Naruto can beat most enemies but only with his eyes activated. He is on par with Sirzech after years of training and with his eyes he defeat almost everybody except for the big three Ophis, Big Red, and 666.**

 **Please enjoy this reboot!**

 **Warning: Issei bashing, Rias bashing, Gremory parents bashing, Sirzech bashing but redeemable**

 **Chapter 1: The fall of family**

I was watching my family out in the garden and they were helping my sister try to use her **Power of Destruction** properly. My brother was cheering her on while his maid was pinching his cheek trying to make him control himself. Mother and father were instructing her and were smothering her with love and affection. This was honestly nothing new to me considering this happened ever since it was discovered I couldn't use the **Power of Destruction** like they could.

I, Naruto Gremory, the older twin supposedly to be the heir of the family was considered a disgrace by my parents and siblings. I looked exactly like everyone in my family dark red hair that spiked instead of laid out and bright green-blue eyes. I looked similar to my brother but he had long hair too and so did my sister and my father. But my mother had brown hair and purple eyes similar to most people in the Bael clan. My father broke tradition and married outside of the clan and with the birth of my brother pretty much made us famous for what the Bael clan could do.

When my sister and me were born we were treated the same but when they discovered I couldn't use the same ability like my siblings my parents looked at me like I was a mistake. While it's true they were kind to their servants I was regarded as an insect that didn't deserve to be there at all. I was forgotten for most things and it was well documented I was a failure to most of my families allies some didn't care about that and saw me as a lonely child looking for my parents love.

Most occasions I had to make my own food because the servants would forget I was there even if they noticed they only apologized and left just as soon as they saw me. This was how things were since I was about 8 and it continued for four years. I was also to stay out of sight when my grandparents were around because they didn't know what was going on in the house. Plus they didn't know Rias was made the heiress and I was made nothing more than a branch member and if they did they would be furious.

My dad was already struggling with them because they hated he married outside of the clan and was pretty much acting and thinking like a Bael instead of a Gremory. When they met me they were excited I didn't have the ability of the Bael clan because that meant I was true Gremory, which they believed the clan needed more than Rias being able to use the Bael blood. I just didn't have the heart to tell them that I was disowned as the heir out of fear of what my family would do if I did tell them. So I kept my mouth shut and just did as I was told and nothing more.

There was a knock at my door bringing me out of my thoughts. I went up to the door and opened it to see that it was one of the many maids that worked in our family. She looked at me with neutrality and said,

"Lord Naruto your presence is required in the dinning room to greet the Phenex clan." I nodded my head and changed into my white suit and red tie along with white slacks. After doing that I went down to the dinning room and saw everyone was waiting for me to arrive now. The Phenex clan was another large family in the underworld but was famous for their tears and their ability to manipulate fire and their immortality. One consisted of a blond hair woman with blue eyes and another a blond hair man with a blond beard and blue eyes. These two were Lord and Lady Phenex heads of their clan. They looked at me with interest considering I didn't have a smile on my face like most of my family does but a blank look instead. I never had a reason to smile so why would I bother doing it in front of guest?

Next to them was a blond hair boy wearing a red shirt with the collar undone to show off his chest. Unlike his parents he had an arrogant smirk on his face like he owned the place. He looked at me and scoffed at me like I was nothing to be seen or heard. As much as I wanted to slug the bastard I just decided to ignore him and took my seat next to my sister.

She looked at me with curiosity considering I didn't interact with her or anyone in the family but chose to stay in my room all day. Out of everyone in the room she was the most arrogant because she believed with her powers she could do anything she wants and the praise made her think she was invincible. My father coughed into his hand and announced that his meeting was to start now. This was going to be interesting and I could just feel that this was somehow going to be blamed on me.

 **Time skip**

I knew it my sister was pissed at me because of her situation now. The meeting was basically just our families talking about the unity of the two clans by marrying Riser who was the arrogant asshole and Rias. It would seem Riser knew about this and was just grinning at the situation but Rias immediately protested this. Our parents tried to calm her down but she turned to me and said that it was my fault somehow. I didn't bother answering her and just let her rant on about how it could only be my fault.

Riser left so he didn't have to waste his time at our home anymore than he already had. I stood up and excused myself and asked Lord and Lady Phenex if they would like a tour of the estate. Grayfia insisted she do it but they agreed to the tour with me considering they wanted to get away from the whiny child at the moment. Now here I was showing them around the house and trying to find the best way to explain this situation to them. Because I could already see the wheels turning in my brother's head and he was planning something that would most likely blow up in our face, embarrass the Phenex's and us at the same time.

I knew if I let the situation go on the way it is then my grandparents would be furious along with the rest of the clan because while they were kinder than most they still had their pride. On top of that they will start asking why the hell she was the one getting married considering I was suppose to be the heir. So I had an idea in my head and started to make my move now,

"Lord Phenex can I speak with you about the arrangement between your son and my sister?" He looked curious at what I was asking but he nodded his head anyway showing he was willing to hear. So I continued, "I think the three of us can agree that this marriage is not going to go through because my family is going to do their best to appease Rias."

Lord and Lady Phenex could only nod their head at this because I guess they came to the same conclusion that I did recently.

"Yes we both now know this but the problem is Riser wants the contract and unless he agrees to break it he will pursue it." I nodded my head, I couldn't say it to them but I knew the boy was nothing more than a pig. He wouldn't give up a chance at marrying her because our mom turned out beautiful so he was banking she would too. But I knew a way to fix the situation to benefit everyone but I would have to convince them to do it.

"I was hoping to impose an idea on the two of you if you're willing to hear it." They looked at me with curiosity and nodded their head. So I told them my plan about how we could avoid a disaster in the future and still keep the agreement. Both parents talked about it and agreed to it saying it was a better option than the one they were working with. Great now I just had to deal with keeping this wedding on track now and hope nobody does anything stupid.

After the three of us agreed that it would be better that we should keep this between us we finished up the tour and they left. I sighed at this and when I turned around I saw that Rias was still throwing a fit about the whole situation. This wasn't what was embarrassing the fact was that my Grandparents were there now and they were forced to watch this going on. They both looked absolutely furious with the situation and immediately made their presence known. My parents were looking at them with shock and fear, Rias with embarrassment, and Sirzech with shock they showed up now.

"Now does anyone want to explain what the hell we just saw or do we have to interrogate the servants to get a straight answer?" I got in front of them and bowed my head to them and replied,

"Apologies I had recently done something that upset Rias and she was complaining about it sorry about that." Both my grandparents were looking at me with a glim in their eyes that showed they didn't buy it but they would go along with it. My father came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. I could feel myself wincing from the grip but I tried not to let it show on my face.

"So mother, father what do I owe for this surprise visit?" They raised an eye at him really father forgot his etiquette when speaking to the heads of the family. They were allowed in the house whenever they wanted and they could do as they please unless in times of crisis. Until they die all final decisions about the family ran through them with either approval or denial. So even though my father was Lord grandma and grandpa could still disown him as the lord if it comes to it.

"We came here to see the heir to our family Naruto for his big day and furthermore when do we need to tell you when we come into our home?" Grandpa looked angry that he forgot the most important thing was when being Lord of the family. Grandma she was just shaking her head at the disappointment and when she looked at me it told me she was not happy about the situation.

"Well since we are here we wanted to go along with you for them to get their peerage pieces if that's alright?" I forgot today was the day we got our peerage pieces and start forming our own families. I wanted one so I could make real friends and have people stand by me no matter what. My father and mother looked shocked about this and were conflicted because from what I guess they didn't want me having a peerage at all because Rias didn't want me to have one. My brother frowned at their statement but he then smiled and said,

"Of course lets all head over to Ajuka and get Rias and Naruto their peerages." Soon a teleportation circle was underneath all of us and soon we were on our way.

 **Ajuka's Lab**

Arriving at Ajuka's lab he greeted all of us and figured we were all coming. He wished my grandparents good tidings since he knew they would be attending this as well. While Sirzech thought no one knew but the other three Maou's knew about the fact I was thrown out as the heir because I didn't have the Bael magic. Serafall was the first to object to this treatment and Ajuka and Falbium also were angry with this and asked me why I didn't say anything. I told them its just not the right time and they haven't done anything to seriously upset me just yet. First my sister went up and got her pieces because she was my parent's heir but my grandparents were raising eyebrows at this and were wondering why. I guess they were starting to put the pieces together and when they did there was going to be hell to pay from my parents.

After she got her pieces and got a mutated Bishop piece it was then my turn to get my pieces. After telling him I wanted a family that will be with me no matter what I then entered my magic into the machine and got my set. Ajuka was shocked though because in the history of the peerage system only four people ever received a set with all mutation pieces. My brother, himself, Serafall, and Falbium and now myself considering I have one too. He congratulated me and my grandparents were ecstatic about this and were talking about how the Gremory's would be in good hands when I took over. But my parents looked upset and so did my brother considering Rias was now complaining that I got a better set than her.

Sirzech approached me and told everyone something that would break the camel's back for me,

"Well it won't matter because I think it would be better that he joins Rias's peerage and maybe gives her his pieces." Ajuka looked shocked at this, my grandparents furious, and me I could only feel my hear breaking there. That statement just showed they truly didn't care about me, not in the slightest bit. I could feel something inside of me coming to life and it was hard to control. My anger was growing and my sadness was taking over to the point I couldn't control it anymore.

Without a second thought I went up to my brother and flew up to his face and punched him. His head snapped to the side and he went back a few feet. Everyone was stunned silent that I would strike my brother but I didn't care anymore I just wanted to vent.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU SON'S OF BITCHES! IT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU DISOWNED ME AS THE HEIR JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE BAEL CLAN'S POWER BUT NOW YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP MY FREEDOM AND MY CHANCE AT A FAMILY!" No body said anything because they were shocked at my actions and what I yelled. But soon my grandparents snapped out of their shock and asked,

"Son what is he talking about?" Before my father could say anything I decided to cut him off from lying from them any further,

"THEY TOOK MY STATUS OF HEIR FROM ME AND GAVE IT TO RIAS ALL BECAUSE SHE HAS THE **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** AND I DON'T! I'M TIRED OF LYING TO EVERYONE AND MYSELF THAT THINGS WILL BE OKAY WHEN THEY WON'T BE! I HATE ALL OF YOU AND HOPE YOU ALL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!" With that I gathered my magic for a teleportation and was gone. I would never return to the Underworld the same naïve child I was but someone they would fear more than anyone in history.

 **Forest in Japanese Mountains**

I landed in an unknown location and fell to my knees. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes and my body felt like it was on fire. All I could feel was anger and rage flowing through my body making it impossible to think about anything else. How could they do this to me? I was just as good as my sister, no I was better because I was more talented in hand to hand combat and I knew more spells and could cover many different areas of attack. What the hell was wrong with me then, everyone said nothing was wrong so why does my family hate me!?

The pain is unbearable and I released a roar to the sky and then I felt something coming over me and then I black out.

 **Few hours later**

Waking up to an empty feeling I saw that I was looking at a bright blue sky. It was a cloudless day but I could see smoke outside my peripheral vision. Turning my head over I saw that the forest I was in a minute ago was gone and now there was nothing left but burnt ashes of trees and a crater that I was lying in. What the hell happened when I blacked out? I couldn't remember anything other than I arrived in the forest and then roared into the sky.

Good thing my anger was gone now and I now felt empty from everything. Slowly I stood up and started looking around to see if there was anything left of the destruction I might have caused.

"You destroyed the entire forest and parts of the mountain." I turned and saw something that was surprising. It was a black hair girl with gray eyes who had a blank look on her face with long pointy ears. She was wearing a gothic lolicon dress with black tape that makes an X over her nipples. She was also bare foot and she was standing there looking at me. Her presence screamed power and domination but I couldn't exactly pick out what exactly this little girl was. But my instincts were screaming at me not to challenge her.

She tilted her head at me and then she gave a barely noticeable smile at me. Then she started walking up to me and she stopped right when she was in front of me by a few inches.

"This is quite impressive what you did here but you should really learn some control."

"Yeah sorry I was extremely angry before but you probably don't care about that."

"True I usually don't but I want to know what exactly sent you off in such a ballistic rage to where you unlock your new eyes." I raised an eyebrow at her, what new eyes? She saw my confusion and with a wave of her hand she conjured a mirror in front of me. But I could see what she meant about my new eyes they weren't my regular blue-green that my clan is famous for. No they were something different all together they were black around my pupil. The pupil itself was red with tints of other colors flowing around it barely noticeable.

The mirror disappeared and I looked at her who was still staring at me with a blank look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with my eyes," I had to ask and she seemed to know what exactly they were. She blinked at me once and then said,

"Those are the eyes that are feared by all beings in the universe. They are the greatest curse in existence and the one thing that God could not stop from being sealed into random people. You wield the eyes of 666." This shocked me I mean how could it not considering that eyes are suppose to be from the great beast of apocalypse.

"Fear not for the beast we speak of is sealed away but before God could successfully seal it entirely it managed to send a set of its eyes into the world to be born in random people of different races. Now the great power is yours to use as you please." She turned from me and was about to walk away until I asked,

"Do you know how these are suppose to work or how to hide them?" She turned her head slightly at me and replied,

"I do but for you to learn how they work you need me to train you and I don't feel like doing it." Sinking down to my knees I said with great conviction,

"Please whoever you are teach me how to wield my eyes and the great power that is in them." She looked at me and after a few silent minutes she turned to me.

"If I teach you what will you do for me then?"

"Anything that is possible for me to pay you back for this favor." Looking at her I could see something in her eyes, like she was happy I said that but why I don't know. Finally she nodded her head and I jumped to my feet in joy.

"I will teach you but I will warn you now this will not be easy. If you falter too much you will die do you understand?" I nodded my head and then I had to ask her,

"Who are you I can feel you aura is massive but I don't know who exactly you are."

"You're race knows me as Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity." My eyes bulged at this, I was talking to one of the strongest beings in existence and she was going to teach me. I bowed my head at her and try to submerge my feelings of sadness. But I guess she could sense it because she then asked,

"You are sad why? Are you not happy getting training with me?" She still had a blank look on her face but I guess that was just how she expresses herself.

"No its not that its just so much has happened to me in such a short time and I guess I feel a little overwhelmed." She tilted her head slightly and then motioned with her hands to explain why I was talking about. So I spilled my entire life to her and how my family treated me after I didn't have the Bael magic and how it was the reason for my rage earlier. After that I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder and relief was over me. But then I saw her stand in front of me with a small smile on her face.

"You suffered much in your life but you persevered no matter what came your way. I have a little respect for that and I think that if you wish it I will grant you one more wish out of respect for you. Now what would you like, money, women, name your price and I shall grant it." There was only thing I could think of but she might just kill me for asking but before I could think it through my mouth decided to run off first,

"The only thing I want is a true mother and I would like you to be her." I slammed my hands over my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me I might just have annoyed her to where she takes back her previous offer!

"Hm, odd request but I guess that is acceptable so from now on I shall be your mother then." My eyes went wide and without thinking I picked her up and started hugging her. While I was about 10 and was short for my age I still came up to her chin. She didn't do anything at first but eventually she wrapped her arms around me and started returning the hug. I had tears wanting to come out but I would not cry anymore, never again will I shed tears. I'm my mother's son and I will be her will among the devils in the underworld and on Earth.

We soon broke apart and she opened a portal and said,

"Follow me there is much to do for you to become the strongest devil to exist and face the challenges to come. Know that the training you still will pay me back for and you might be the only one that can fulfill my request remember this." I nodded my head and followed her through the portal and soon the next step of my life begins and I can't wait.

 **Tokyo 7 years later**

Man I couldn't believe that it has been so long considering everything that has happened in my life. Mother was right about my training, it was tough I nearly died at times because of her extreme measures. I would be laid out with injuries and she would watch over me to make sure I didn't take off to do some training when I was supposed to be resting. At first the whole mom son thing was awkward but eventually I came to truly love her like my mother and she cared for me as her son. She never said it to me but I could see it she loved me very much and would do anything for me.

On my 12th birthday I wanted to start building my peerage so mother brought me my first member who loved to fight and after defeating her I made her my first pawn. Another thing was that mother took my pieces and powered them up to where I could now recruit almost anything or anyone that I wanted. Personally it was a great birthday and I received many different books of magic from her some that were outlawed or forgotten that day as well.

The first four years were spent learning how to control my magic and learning as many spells as possible. Due to my Gremory blood I could use different forms of elemental magic like lightning, ice, fire, earth, wind to name a few. After learning elements and some extra magic spells on the side I then was taught for the next three years how to control and use my eyes. Mother explained that my eyes granted many abilities that were useful for battle for instance if they are activated I could cancel out magic from all beings. However the drawback is that I couldn't use any of my large-scale spells and was limited to spells that were known to the 666.

However, she also explained that there were different levels to my eyes that would affect my body depending on how much I was using at a given moment. First my skin would darken to the point it was almost black and I would start growing spikes out of my back. The next stage would be that I would start grow large until I was about the size of human tank and my power and speed would sky rocket to the point I could crush larger opponents with ease. Finally for the final transformation I would turn into a beast of my choosing from 666's many heads and I would be able to use those forms powers and magic. Overall it was an impressive amount of abilities but there were still some stages that I couldn't use still.

While I had come a long way with it I still needed training with her in order to better control the last two stages otherwise I would kill anything that was in front of me regardless if they were friend or enemy. She estimated with the clone magic I was using I could master these two stages in the next year or two. That was the best spell I ever learned because the larger your reserves were the more clones you could make and whatever they learned you learned when they died or dispelled themselves. The only thing they couldn't learn was physical exercises but that was okay with me because that was the part I didn't mind doing.

She brought in someone to train me in hand-to-hand combat and I remember he was a dragon that was turned into a devil. His name was Tannin and we sparred for years together. The first two years I couldn't even scratch him but soon I was able to go blow for blow with him and then I could even beat him with little effort. He told me within a few years I would surpass him to the point I would be throwing him around like a rag doll.

Honestly all of the training was exhausting but it was worth it because I was confident that no one in the underworld could match me at my base state and with my eyes I could crush anyone in my way. Since most devils are wizard types I could defeat more than half of the total population with my eyes alone or overwhelming power. Mother estimated that I could face my brother in my base state and him in his true form. However she explained that I would still lose because I lacked real life experience in real combat so that was the next step. She wanted me to go out into the world and start learning from the many enemies I would meet while there.

So for the last year not counting training I was busy either building my peerage or I was out doing missions to better my skills and learn different strategies to face different opponents. This was the most important thing she told me to learn and that was to understand strategy and tactics because it would be invaluable in the future.

While I was in the human world I sent my familiar back to the underworld and look into what has happened since I have left and to get in contact with the Phenex clan to discuss any changes. After about a month she returned and informed me that much has changed since my disappearance. Apparently it became widely known that my parents and brother went behind my grandparents back to make Rias the heiress of the clan. They were furious with this after the outburst and conformation from Ajuka and the other Maou's that they told them they were now on notice. Anything they did now to drag our families name into the dirt more than they had would lead to them being removed from their position. On top of that they were offering a reward to anyone that could find me and bring me back to the underworld so they could apologize about never looking into this and leaving me to suffer at their hands.

The Phenex clan informed me that Riser was still planning to marry Rias even though she ran to the human world so that was still on course. I also was given a letter explaining that they feel something is going on because Sirzech had been visiting Kuoh before Rias moved there to attend a school there. Serafall was angry she was there because her sister was there first and now she had to give up control of half of her territory to his sister just because. My grandfather assured her that if Rias does anything that would cause trouble for her sister than she is allowed to punish her as long as it was too extreme.

So pretty much Sona and Rias shared Kuoh but if something were to happen that would cause problems then Serafall would take responsibility of the territory, which meant Sirzech couldn't interfere. I also heard she had only a Queen piece, a Knight, a Bishop that was locked away, and a Rook right now. Honestly I expected her to have more from how much of a spoiled bitch she acts like but apparently she is relying on quality over quantity. After she told me everything that happened I decided I was blessed considering that I seem to be taking my position as a Gremory more seriously.

While my parents and siblings focused more on appeasing each other and the Bael's I focused on doing what's best for the clan as a whole. Our family has high standings and is extremely important all things considering but the fact I'm the true heir means I have to represent my grandparents and ancestors the best way possible.

While my sister only had a small peerage I had a full set upon travels across the world for many years and while they were strong when I found them they didn't stop training their skills and learning new ones. In fact they redoubled their efforts in order to not embarrass me. So honestly I felt I did better than most who are only forming them to either have a harem or trying to find those who have only one thing that makes them extremely useful. It was pointless and stupid because I learned one must have a balance of everything they can find and then evolve them to cover their weaknesses and make them their strengths.

After forming my peerage they started getting to work and gathering contracts for them to be promoted sometime in the future. Most of them were ready to be promoted to mid class but I wanted them to make a splash when we returned home. They agreed it was better to be underestimated because they were low class and looked weak.

Most of my time was either working with my peerage these days or forming alliances with different groups in order to work towards my ultimate goal peace. That was the thing I wanted more than anything but I knew that not everyone was going to agree with it so I was prepared to kill those who oppose it. For instance I have an alliance with the Yokai group after helping their leader deal with her dirt bag of a husband and obliterating him so he would never hurt her again. However her daughter became attached to me and started calling me her father but I told her I wasn't. She was upset but she said that all I had to do was marry her mom and I would be then. After that comment the leader and I, Yasaka couldn't look each other in the face without blushing.

Another group I was working with were the members of the church after tracking down some of their rogues and turning them into the church. At first they were hesitant on trusting me but eventually I won them over when I showed I was just trying to help them out. Sure a few of them took a swing at me with their holy blades but now they greet me with open arms instead. This soon drew the attention of the angels and they sent Gabriel to meet with me and ask what my intentions were. I explained I was only trying to earn their trust so one day we could all join together in peace and she thought it was a great dream. She said she would talk to her brother about maybe coming to talk to me about this dream and I said I would be waiting for his response.

Finally I was working with the Fallen Angel faction and they were the hardest to gain the trust of. While they were the smallest of the factions they still had some major muscle to go with them. The issue was getting the leader to talk to me about making some deals to help smooth out relations. He didn't agree to meet with me until after I saved a few of his members from being killed off by vengeful rogue exorcists and they vouched for me. So I asked if there was anything he needed and he told me there was something he wanted to do but he couldn't without raising problems with his faction.

He told me he had an eye on this specific sacred gear that a boy in Kuoh possessed and he needed to send some of his people there to observe the boy or to kill and extract it so he could hide it away if necessary. I agreed that he had my permission and I would get the Leviathan Maou to sign off on it and let the two in the area know to stay clear. Soon we signed the contract and I sent it to Serafall under an alias but from what I heard she signed off on it immediately and informed Sona, her sister and Rias they would be there on business. Now I only have to wait and see the contract goes through but I had a funny feeling about the situation because my sister wasn't someone who would pass up a powerful piece.

Now I was watching the city of Tokyo shining in the darkness and I was enjoying the joyful but busy atmosphere. In my honest opinion humans have it easy compared to us because they only had to worry about minor stuff compared to devils had to live up to so much expectation that are near impossible. Truthfully I sometimes wish I was human but my mother told me that as long as I was her child then nothing would ever be out of my reach again.

I remember when I was first living with her she did some kind of ritual on me where I still was a devil but at the same time I was of her blood now making her my real mom. I was still a Gremory but only with the blood of my father the Bael blood was gone in place of my mothers.

"You know you're a hard man to find." Being brought out of my thoughts I saw that Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels was standing behind me. He had blond and black hair and he was wearing a black button up shirt with the top buttons being undone along with black slacks. On his face was a smirk but I could see something was bothering him now. Thanks to mother I could read people easily now with one of my latent abilities to sense emotions.

"Azazel what seems to be the problem? Something go wrong on the boy you were watching?" He snapped his fingers and out came a girl with black hair, purple hair, and she was wearing bondage outfit. Her breasts and crotch were barely covered by the thin fabric but she was all the more exotic.

"This is Raynare and she was the leader of the group I sent to Kuoh. Tell him what you told me." She nodded her head at him and she turned to me with an upset look on her face,

"Upon contacting the boy I noticed that his sacred gear hadn't been activated but it was extremely strong. Knowing this I asked Azazel what I should do and he said it was best to kill him and extract it because if left unchecked it could awaken in him and take out half of Kuoh in the process. So I proceeded with the plan I killed the boy after we had a small date but before I could extract it a red hair girl with big breasts showed up and scared me off. Then she reincarnated the boy into her peerage, which was a violation of our contract. Then a few days later after we received an exiled nun without my knowing they attacked the church and killed everyone inside except for me since I was busy reporting the situation to Azazel. When I arrived back at the church I saw all of my allies dead so I retreated back to HQ and told Azazel what happened."

Now in the past I would have released my power but I've learned from my past mistakes so I let them see my eye twitch. Having a deep breath I snapped my fingers and summoned my familiar. She was a girl with pink hair with large breasts held in a tight white top and skirt. She had a creamy complexion and had blue eyes that were looking at me with a blank expression. But the key difference that separated her from normal humans was that she had a pair of pink wings on her back. This was Ikaros and she was my familiar given to me by the angels out of good will and thanks.

When Gabriel showed up with her I was surprised and they explained that she was one of kind angeloid that they built and were now giving me. I asked them why and they explained that while strong she needs a master to control her and give her orders. Then they thought about me and how I was trying to make peace and after all the work I did for them recently they thought it best for me to have her. I accepted and they explained she is a special girl and treat her with great respect.

"Greetings master what is your orders sir?" She couldn't show emotions for some reason and I didn't bother asking about it. Well she could but it was under extremely stressful situations.

"Ikaros find 'her' and tell her to visit Kuoh with the summoning seal I gave her. When you see her tell give her this folder she'll understand." She nodded her head and with her wings spread out she took off and was gone in a blink of an eye. Azazel looked shocked and Raynare as well and I could only laugh lightly at that.

"Gift from your siblings Azazel, rest assured I will give you the gear that I promised you. I'm a man who always keeps my word so please be patient." I turned from him and he and his subordinate disappeared into the sky. Feeling the breeze blowing through my hair I could only wait to see what happens because I had a feeling that things were going to become more complicated in the next few years.

 **Kuoh, pawn's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that my king ordered me to do this, I mean it's a complete waste of my time. Seriously he could have sent anyone else, well maybe not anyone but somebody other than me. My sister and I were in the middle of a spar when his familiar showed up to tell me about the job I had now. So here I was blending into the background of Occult Research club as it was called waiting for everyone to show up. First I saw my kings sister, Rias sitting at her desk and flaunting her large breast for the world to see. Big tits aren't that great, I mean yeah I could have them but they were a serious distraction in battle.

Next to her was a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail that reached down to her feet and she had even larger breasts than Rias. Her eyes were purple and she had a sultry smile on her face. She had a great figure and was wearing the same school uniform as Rias and she was standing at her left side. From what I gathered her name was Akeno and she was Rias's Queen and from her sent she was a half blood. Mostly fallen angel but after reincarnation she was part devil too. I soon heard the door open and entered a boy and a girl.

The boy was your classic blond prince wearing the male uniform with a dashing smile on his face. It was so fake it was obvious but everyone else seemed to buy it. He had blue eyes along with a bit of a pale complexion. Rias greeted him as Kiba and if what I was sensing is right he was her knight. He had a sacred gear inside of him but which one I couldn't be sure since he had something else going on with his body.

The girl next to him was short and had a bob cut style white hair with a cat clip in it. She had bright topaz eyes and a blank expression on her face. She had a small chest but from this angle a tight ass at least. She was wearing the female uniform without the cape and she was now munching on sweets. She was greeted, as Koneko and she was the Rook if her piece in her was anything to go on. But I sensed she was a nekoshou, which meant she was her 'sister' but she was barely radiating power like her. How sad but then again she hates what she is and even changed her name now.

Finally two more people enter the room and one was brown hair boy with brown eyes wearing the school uniform. The girl next to him was innocent looking thing and she had bright blue eyes and blond hair. She was also wearing the female uniform but with the cape along with it. From what I gathered the boy was Issei and he was the only pawn she had and the girl was Asia and she was the bishop. After seeing all of them and feeling their power for myself I could honestly say they were weaker than I thought they would be.

I mean seriously we could send our weakest member at them and he would run through them without any real danger to himself. Now though there was another person in the room but she teleported into it. She was an average size in the chest and she had a black bob hair cut and purple glasses on her face. She also has purple eyes and was wearing the female school uniform with a strict look on her face. Rias greeted her as Sona, which she then explained to the Pawn she was a fellow devil that lived in the territory. Soon her peerage showed up behind her and they started greeting everyone that was in the room.

I guess I've waited long enough so I made my presence clear to everyone in the room by clapping my hands. They all turned to me and they were all tense at the fact I was in the room without one of them knowing I was there. Some of them looked ready to fight me mostly from Rias's peerage while the others were just tense. Although the brown hair boy looked at me with a perverted look on his face and it irritated me. I know I was unique beauty in my own right considering I had bright pink hair down my back, red eyes with slits, and was wearing a long sleeve dress where the skirt ended at my thighs. I was wearing leg length black heel boots and I was flexing my hands at them.

Finally Rias stood from her desk and stood in front of me where her tits were in my face causing me to feel irritated about this. I was teased in this form because of my short stature and small chest but I knew with them it was all in good fun. But with this one is was a means to try and irritate me and it sure as hell is working.

"Now young lady who are you and why are you in my territory?" She flared her crimson aura at me slightly but I was far from impressed with it. All for show but no real power to back it up. So with a single finger I flicked her in the chest and sent her crashing into the opposite wall.

"First don't try that whole intimidation thing with me it won't work. Second I do not answer to you and won't take any disrespect from you whatsoever. Finally know this I'm much older than you and will be treated with the respect I deserve." The brown hair boy activated a red gauntlet with a green stone in the center and charged at me with it glowing. He threw a sloppy punch at me but I ducked out of the way of it and did a back flip sending my left leg into his chin. He went crashing into the ceiling and then falling back down to the ground.

The others looked ready to join in the fight so I decided to settle this before things got out of control or worse I accidently kill someone. My king would be upset if I did that so I reached into the front of my dress and pulled out a summoning sheet. When Sona saw it she shouted,

"Everyone stop! This is an emissary from my sister!" Everybody was shocked by this and stopped their posturing and looked at me with shock. However the minute Issei was healed he charged at me again but before he could get close Koneko got behind him and pinned him to the ground. He was asking why and she said I represented an important Maou in the underworld.

Tired of all this useless action of children I threw the seal across the floor and with a bright glow out came Serafall. She was in her Magical Girl outfit with her twin pigtails in place along with her magic wand. Also she was in that weird pose of hers that she did on the show. The only reason I know this is because Naruto watches the show because it's the one thing on T.V. he enjoys because of its entertainment value. Who was I to judge that he liked watching the busty Maou parading around in short clothing without shame of her panties showing every time she did a flip?

"SO-TAN!" She immediately hugged her sister and started smothering her right there. Figures, Naruto warned me that the girl had some kind of obsession with her sister just like Sirzech had with Rias. I coughed into my hand and she saw me standing there. After letting go of her sister she gave me a smile and said,

"Greetings Krul I'm surprised you're here but you must be here on business then. So what seems to be the problem?" I nodded my head Naruto did say while she may act like an airhead she is actually the most dangerous woman in the underworld for reasons. Plus her true form was said to be the thing that made her the sexiest devil in the underworld. But I was getting distracted and decided to explain my visit,

"It would seem that we have an issue with the Fallen Angels since we apparently violated the contract we had with them." Her eyes took a sharp look and said,

"Explain." I nodded my head and continued with my report of what happened.

"First the boy over there Issei was being monitored by the Fallen Angels as part of a contract deal that if they felt his gear was too dangerous then they would kill him and take it to be hidden. They came to the conclusion and after they killed him Rias decided to intervene and bring him back as one of her peerage. On top of that she went to the church that we agreed to give them and while there she killed everyone in the building and recruited the nun who wasn't even suppose to be there from what we know." Serafall eyes grew extremely cold and she turned to Rias and whispered,

"So you think just because I tell you to ignore someone you can just ignore that and do what you want huh?" Rias was nervous now but she stood her ground with her.

"I don't see the problem they were here in devil territory and attack my peerage after he was a member so that was liable for me to attack them." Sona shook her head from I could see even she knew the situation they were in now.

"Yes they were trying to kill someone that wasn't suppose to be alive in the first place! Now you are saying that you are the one wronged when in opposite you are the reason the situation is the way it is now!" Rias was about to argue but I coughed into my hand and replied,

"Regardless I have a job to do and I will be taking the sacred gear with me." With that said I pulled out a small spear like dagger and held it to Issei's hand and with a small glow I removed the spirit and sealed it into the dagger. Issei noticed his gauntlet changed and it now felt weaker than before.

"What did you do," roared Rias but she was given a look by Serafall that forced her back.

"Simple I took the spirit of his sacred gear and locked it into this dagger. Now he has a regular boost gear and now I will be taking this back to Azazel." I turned from them but I felt Ria's magic gathering behind me and I sighed. "If you continue to flare you aura at me I will maim you do you understand this?" I turned around and saw that she was now frozen in a block of ice which you could see her shock at being frozen. But Serafall had a look of irritation from this and she turned to me with a raised eyebrow,

"Who do you work for Krul? You never told me who your king is?"

"Yes I didn't but let me assure you he will be coming to the underworld soon to take his rightful throne." With my peace said I teleported out of the room and back to Naruto.

Oh shit! I accidently did that in front of everyone and now they know I'm a servant to a Gremory! Naruto is going to be so pissed about this!

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I knew something was wrong because lately I've been getting calls lately from someone in the underworld. As far as I knew no one knew where I was so nobody would be calling me. Unless Krul screwed up and accidently teleported with everyone in the room I guess I should find out. So I picked up the summoning screen crystal and turned it on and saw it was Serafall.

"Naruto! It really is you! Don't move I'm coming straight there!" The screen shut off and before I knew it there was a teleportation circle on my spot above Tokyo and out came Serafall. She saw me and grabbed me in a hug and started squeezing me to the point I heard my ribs crack.

"Naruto it's so good to see you again," she shouted after she relinquished her bear hug. Now that I could breath properly I said,

"It's good to see you but how did you know I was in the area?" She gave me a smile and replied,

"Your servant Krul accidently teleported out of the room showing me the Gremory symbol. I knew there were only a few Gremory's with a peerage and one of them disappeared so being the super smart person I am I figured out that she had to be yours." Yeah figured, Krul screwed up and Serafall was the only one in that room other than Sona maybe who could have figured it out. Hopefully she hasn't told anyone else or Maou forbid my brother.

"Don't worry I'm the only one that knows other than Sona," she told me as if reading my mind. I nodded my head at this and asked her,

"So what is it you need Serafall?"

"Well I was wondering where you have been and what you have been up to lately?"

"You sure you have time because this will take quite a while to explain." She nodded her head and so I grabbed her by the waist which caused her to blush I could see. Then we used my teleportation circle and teleported to my condo in Tokyo that overlooked the strip. She examined the room and found a comfy couch in front of my special Victorian chair and took a seat there. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and sat down in my chair.

"It all started the day when Rias found out about the engagement.."

 **This is the end of the new chapter. Now there is some changes to this story compared to the original story so I hope you guys enjoy this like you did the first one. Now most of the story will be similar to the original but a lot of the things that were in the first story will not be in this one. Also Ikaros as his familiar is something I was planning on doing in the last story but I just felt her timing was soon enough. So here's the official harem as of this moment and no I will not be telling you who will join later because I need to take this slower that way I don't lose control again.**

 **Harem: Female Peerage Members, Ravel, Raynare, Xenovia, Akeno, Gabriel, Ikaros, Serafall.**

 **Serafall will be the main pairing in this story and she will be the top girl as well. Now here is the peerage and what shows they are from.**

 **King: Naruto Gremory (Naruto)**

 **Queen: Kaguya Ootsutsuki (Naruto)**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (HighschoolDxD), Hanna Anafeloz (Black Butler)**

 **Knights: Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill),** **Saber (Fate Stay Night?)**

 **Rooks: Lucy (Elfien Lied), Tohka (Date-A-Live)  
**

 **Pawns: Hidan (Naruto), Kurumi (Date A Live), Krul Tepes (Seraph of the End), Mina Tepes (Dance in the vampire bund), Vali (Highschool DxD), Momoyo (Majikoi Oh Samurai Girls!), Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X), Cinder Falls (RWBY)**

 **This story will be all first person so I hope you all enjoy this because I'm trying to keep the point of view clear for you all to see. Also some characters will be OOC in this story if you don't like then thanks for reading and for the reviews.**

 **See you guys when I post the next chapter Crowfeast out!**

 **NOTE!: Looking for extra betas who have the time and are able to help me with grammar, use of proper terms from different series, and places where I need more detail or less detail. PM me if you are interested in this for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction.**

 **Note: So this is the next chapter but there is something I want to explain to everyone. I'm not sure when I'll update certain stories because I like to work on them one at a time when inspiration comes to me. Once I finish one chapter for one story I tend to focus on my other works. I also have a few new story ideas I'm planning on working on to spread out my workload and not be bogged down so let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also votes on which Saber I will use will be closed in the next week so keep voting and note that even though I use one in this story there is a chance I will use the other in Naruto Leviathan or future works.**

 **Extra Beta readers wanted if interested PM me please. Thanks enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Explanation and Return of the true Heir**

Serafall looked at me with shock on her face. I guess after everything that I have been through and the things I have done was too much for her. Her surprise left her quiet for a few minutes but she eventually snapped out of it.

"So let me get this straight, your now the son of Ophis?"

"Yes she didn't change me too much just put a piece of her that let her know where I am at all times."

"So you're still related to the Bael's then?"

"Yes I first thought that she changed my DNA to match hers but she explained that was impossible so she settled for me having some of her magic flowing through my body. But I will still need time to learn how to use it properly"

"Okay so you've been making allies with our greatest enemies by doing favors and jobs for them?"

"Yes I felt it necessary if we are to achieve peace than we needed to pursue it by working with them rather than waiting for them to reach out to us." She nodded her head at this,

"Yeah I've been telling Sirzech that we needed to do something to show we were serious about peace but he insist things will come to ahead soon." Figures my brother, bless his heart always wanted to achieve peace but he was a stupid idealist that believes you just have to wait for things to happen. That is where I differ from him because my belief is if you want something then you go out and get it or do it. Patience in some cases is important but if you are waiting for everything to happen then you'll only achieve the bare minimum. My goal was to reach the maximum when it comes to achieving something even if I had to do it myself.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of wine and two glasses and poured it for both of us. She took her glass and thanked me and took a small sip of the wine.

"Private stash from 1922 Italy I only bring this out with people of great importance."

"Its great but aren't you a little young to drink?" I scoffed at her question and responded,

"If I'm old enough to have a peerage and to kill someone then drinking is the least of my vices that I picked up." She nodded her head and put her glass down.

"So you were the one that sent the contract to me from the fallen angels then?"

"Yes I'm sorry about not telling you it was from me but it was better that it was done in a way where people couldn't find me before I was ready." She nodded her head and waved off the comment.

"Its fine but I must say Naruto you've planned almost every possible outcome and played everyone to the point that no one can really oppose you now. With all the political pull you now have with most of the factions you can literally turn them all against us and we would be forced to submit to your will. Not to mention with your mothers help you could rule all of us."

"Yes but that's not my goal I'm only trying to secure peace for my race and end a pointless standstill between us and the other two major races." We both took a sip of the wine and sat there in peace and quiet for a little bit. I had to admit out of all the people in the Underworld Serafall was definitely the most important to me because of how she had treated me when I was young. Whenever I had trouble and couldn't tell my grandparents then I would teleport to her home and explain everything and she would comfort me.

Plus her family always welcomed me into their home all the time. When I wasn't spending time with Serafall I was with Sona and the two of us got along well. She explained while she liked Rias she was annoying when she acted like she was better than her because her magic. Also the fact that everything that happened was almost planned by Sirzech or our parents when it came to what she got. She got upset whenever she lost a chess match with her and threw a tantrum about it.

After mentioning her chess skills I asked if she would like to go a few rounds with me then. She accepted the challenge and after twenty games it was I with eighteen wins and her with two wins. All during the games she was blushing at the fact that I beat her and when I won she would lean over and give me a kiss on the cheek. After leaving her home that day she insisted that I visit her whenever I could. I found it strange but hey I was friends with her sister and now I had a friend that was my age now.

I came back from my trip down memory lane when I saw Serafall was right in front of me. She was snapping her fingers in my face trying to get my attention. Her cheeks were puffy and she had a frustrated look on her face.

"Yes Serafall," I asked her.

"Naru-chan I need to ask you what you plan to do about the wedding with your sister and Riser? Things aren't looking so great and if Sirzech is anything to go by how he is acting these days it would seem that he has something planned." I sighed at this,

"I'm very aware of the wedding but right now things are fine the way they are so I plan on making sure things go exactly as they are now." She looked at me with confusion and I decided to explain a few things about the wedding in general that some people missed.

"The wedding is between the heir of the Gremory family and the youngest child of the Phenex clan of the opposite gender." She had a contemplated look on her face until her eyes widen and realization sunk in.

"I see so you had this planned since the beginning?"

"No I had this planned since I talked to the Phenex family about a deal so that both sides walk away happy and the underworld gets what it wants." She nodded her head but I could see she had a slight twitch of the eyebrow. I decided to change the subject so to recent events. While Ikaros was thorough with her investigation it was better to check with a secondary source to make sure.

"Well things have been tense between the Gremory's and the Bael's considering the recent discovery that Rias was made the heir instead of you. Your grandparents have all but disowned your parents from their higher power position and made it clear another issue and they would be disowned as Gremory members. Sirzech tried to intervene on this subject but the rest of the family made it clear to him while he was Lucifer this was clan matter and while he is Gremory he is also a Maou. He can give his opinion on the subject but he can't interfere due to his position. Plus the Bael's are saying that this is disrespect to them but your grandparents have made it clear they either back off or it will be war."

"However, the other clans managed to step in and diffuse the situation before things boiled over but the tension is still there. Until you return to the Underworld the tension will remain. But both of your grandparents have pretty much turned your clan and many of their allies against your parents. Without your brother being the Maou they would have been booted out by now. However your family is adamant that Rias is the rightful heir and that she deserved it because she would be as powerful as your brother." Now I scoffed at this because I had my Bishop check on her and check on her magic level and she told me that she was pathetic at best.

"Now that I've found you though my question is will you visit your grandparents soon?" My heart went out there it really did. Out of everyone in the family they were the only ones that believed I would be something great but even so I can't return yet. There was too many elements at play right now and I couldn't afford being seen until I needed to be.

"No I can't afford seeing them yet because there is too many problems right now to deal with. But do pass on a message that I'm all right and I will see them at the wedding. However tell them to keep this to themselves that way we don't have a serious leak." Serafall nodded her head and she finished her glass of wine and stood from her spot on the couch.

"Well its been great seeing you again Naru-chan but I have to leave now. I hope to see you soon at the wedding."

"It was great seeing you again Serafall but do me a favor would you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tell Sona to keep her theories to herself so we can avoid a potential problem in the near future." She nodded her head and after giving me a kiss on the cheek she teleported out of the room. Now that she was gone it was time to summon my Bishop and find out what has happened in Kuoh since I last checked. Then it would be time to talk to mother about continuing my training.

Before I could summon her Serafall appeared in my room again and she had a sheepish expression on her face. I was about to ask what was wrong until I saw two more teleportation circle with the Gremory crest on it appear in the room. Out of the first one came a man with long red hair reaching down to his lower back with a red goatee. He was wearing black and gold robes that covered his whole body down to his ankles. Next to him was a beautiful red head woman with hair reaching down to her butt. She had the same eyes as the man next to her of greenish blue and she was wearing a black dress that showed off her voluptuous body. This was my grandfather and grandmother both known as Millit Gremory and Rachel Gremory.

My grandmother saw me and she ran up to me and started smothering me by pushing my face into her breasts. She had her arms wrapped around my back and was squeezing me to the point I hear my bones breaking.

"Naru-chan! I'm glad we found you where have you been all this time?" I couldn't answer from her large breasts and the fact I couldn't breath because of the pain.

"Dear I don't think he can breath." Thank you grandfather as soon as he said this she let go of me and let me fall to the floor gasping for air.

"Sorry dear I was so excited to see you I mean look at you. You look so much like your grandfather without that awful facial hair." My grandfather grumbled something but one look from Rachel he started looking anywhere but at her.

"Sorry Naruto but the minute they found out I knew where you were they made me take them to you. Lady Gremory is scary when she wants to be," she replied with a shiver remembering something from my grandma. My grandfather was agreeing with her but he wouldn't dare move his head in fear of his wife's wrath. But that didn't matter now all I could do once I got my breath back was sigh and get two more glasses from the kitchen and set them down by the wine bottle I opened. Grandma looked ecstatic at what I was drinking grandfather was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Old enough to kill people I believe I'm allowed something to help comfort me when I need it." I finished my glass and poured everyone a glass and summoned two fine Victorian chairs for the both of them to sit on next to the couch. Once everyone was situated I then took a sip of my wine and looked at them,

"While I'm happy to see both of you again I wish you two would have waited before coming to visit me."

"Why Naru-chan?" Grandma asked.

"I agree we thought you would be wanting to come back to the underworld as soon as possible," asked my Grandfather.

"Your right about that I want to come home but I have to make sure nothing is out of place for my return. Mother has made it clear-,"

"Mother?" My grandfather asked with a raise eyebrow. Great I have to explain this again for the second time today. So I recounted everything that has happened since I left the underworld, meeting mother, and the things I have done up until now. My grandparents were looking at me with shock for second before proud smiles appeared on their faces.

"Well look at that dear our grandson is truly someone great. His brother has been doing nothing to achieve this peace but her is his brother doing his job for him."

"Quite right honey if only our son could have been more like this maybe things wouldn't be as tense as they are now."

"That's right I heard things at home are tense with the Bael clan," they both nodded their heads.

"Yes without you there to claim you title as heir Rias is running around with that title and pretty much embarrassing us everywhere she goes." True her recent actions make me agree with their standpoint on her and sooner or later I would have to return to fix the damage she might have caused in my absence.

"Oh Maou the rest of the Gremory's are growing tired of her using our family name as a means to excuse her actions and all that seems to be doing is making more enemies for us."

"I know I recently had to fix the issues I was having with Azazel by giving him the **Boosted Gear**." Serafall looked in recognition to the comment and asked,

"That's right what was the dagger thing your Pawn used to remove the spirit of the **Boosted Gear**?"

"Oh that's something Azazel made with my mother's assistance which will allow us to remove a sacred gear from someone without killing them. However we agreed to only use this if we know that the sacred gear itself would be problematic or might become a bigger issue down the road."

"I see that's amazing Naruto." I shrugged my shoulders because honestly it wasn't that great of a deal. Sure now he had the stupid dragon in his possession and most would consider that a problem but I had three sacred gears on my side that could easily counter that one. One is used by a member of my peerage while the other two I had locked up with mother's assistance for reasons. They were too dangerous and the wielders were monsters abusing their powers. So I killed them and extracted the gears in order to hide them from anyone that would abuse their power. The only people that know of their existence or whereabouts is mother and myself.

But that was something I didn't have to worry about now.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, Serafall I want to show you three something that I was withholding from you. What I'm showing you needs to stay between the three of us until I go public with this." They all nodded their heads at this and I closed my eyes. I opened them again and they saw my eyes were now that of the great beast 666.

"Naru-chan am I seeing things?"

"No grandmother you're not these are the eyes of the beast of apocalypse 666." Serafall was staring at me with shock but grandfather looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. He looked over at grandma and he said with pride in his voice,

"Our prayers have been answered dear." I looked at them with confusion and grandfather explained,

"Allow me to explain Naruto those eyes of yours haven't been seen in thousands of years. I was about your age when I saw the last wielder and he did many horrible things with them. He destroyed Atlantis, started the Black Plague, and many other great evils. After his death many have been looking for the next wielder hoping to control him and use him for their own purposes. But it never resurfaced but now that you have them everyone in the Underworld will know better than to cross you. It just confirms you were meant to lead our clan not your sister."

"I understand grandfather but right now lets not tell anyone until we have no choice but to tell." He nodded his head along with the other two considering I needed my status of heir to get protection from people in the Underworld along with protection from my parents and siblings.

So the four of us spent the rest of the day talking about current events and some of the things I did while away. They asked about my peerage but I told them they were out doing their own things whether it was training or doing contracts. They were proud I found a peerage that would not waste their talents but continue to grow stronger from where they are currently. Looking at the time I saw that it was close to midnight so I picked up our glasses and dispensed them in the sink and threw the bottle in the trash.

"Well its late and it would be rude if I sent the three of you home after taking up so much of your time. If you would like I want to offer two of my guests room for all of you to use." My grandparents thanked me for the offer and headed off to their room after I told them where it was located. Serafall thanked me for the offer but had to head back to office but she would be visiting my place again soon. After a bow she teleported out of the room leaving me standing in my living room alone or at least that was what I thought until I sensed someone else in the room.

"You know as my Queen I expected you to introduce yourself instead of hiding in the shadows Kaguya." Out from behind the shadows appeared Kaguya Ootsutsuki my Queen and one of my most feared pieces. She had long white hair that splayed on the ground and she wore a large Kimono that covered her body. She had lavender eyes and a third eye slit in the middle of her forehead but her most distinctive feature was her two horns growing out of her head. Her pale skin only enhanced her beauty and made her look like a true princess from a far away country.

We met when my mother was taking me through Europe where we encountered a group of three people fighting in a giant battle that was shaking the mountains. The two males looked similar to her and they were trying to kill her to the best of their abilities. She was telling them that sharing the wealth of their power with mortals was asking for more wars to be raged and this would reveal the supernatural world to everyone causing even more friction than before. But the boys were adamant that humanity would not abuse these powers and they would use it to unite the world as one. Mother intervened in the battle and explained the truth of her words considering she has seen what some humans would do when granted incredible powers. The two boys were adamant to the point they denied my mother's words and tried to attack her as well. At this point I was done watching and I was ready to fight and with a little effort I defeated the two boys and killed them on the spot.

Mother praised me on how all of my hard work was paying off and Kaguya thanked me for assisting her in defeating her traitorous sons. She explained that she could use chakra in a way that was different than how Yokai could and that her sons inherited this ability as well. When she told them it was better this power stayed between them they opposed her calling her a tyrant in trying to keep this away from humanity.

I told her that she was right that power for any given reason corrupts even the most pure hearted people. This could turn an innocent child into a monster warped by their own abilities and Kaguya nodded her head and said that is what happened to her sons. I asked what she planned to do now and she had no idea considering she just had to kill her children and her husband ran off. So I explained the peerage system and asked if she wanted to join me in my quest to achieve a true peace for the supernatural world. She looked skeptical but she finally relented and agreed to become a member of my peerage and so I made her my Queen.

Since then she has been at my side when I needed her and she has done anything that I've needed her to do. I discovered that her family wasn't Yokai in origin but human with unexplained reasons behind her powers. While I was curious she said it was better to forget her father and mother because she didn't want to remember them. So I relented on the subject but sometimes I would bring it up but the answer didn't change.

Looking at my Queen I knew she was here for a specific reason since I assigned her to keep an eye on the rest of the peerage while they were out. On top of that she was my contact between the Shinto Gods and myself in Japan considering my relations with the Yokai faction.

"What's the problem Kaguya?" She had a small scowl on her usually blank face.

"We might have a problem with a certain annoying crow." I raised my eyebrow at this and she continued, "Azazel informed your Pawn who informed me that Kobakiel has recently gone missing and no one can seem to find him. Shortly after his disappearance some of the Excalibur fragments have been stolen as well, I don't think it's a coincidence." I nodded my head at this the timing was too obvious on top of the fact Azazel has had his suspicions about him recently. "He said he would inform us if anything happened with him and it seems his worse fears have come true."

"Does anyone know where he or his supporters could be?" Kaguya shook her head causing me to sigh. Great another issue on top of the wedding coming up just another unneeded headache that I didn't need this week.

"Well there's nothing we can do about him until he shows his hand. So for now I want you to make sure you know where everyone is and tell them to be ready for the wedding." She bowed her head to me, walked up to me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She teleported out of the room leaving me alone again, dealing with her feelings along with the rest of the peerage was more trouble than it was worth considering all the girls were adamant about being my lover at some point. So I went to my master bedroom, changed into my underwear, and decided to get some sleep. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow so I want to be fully rested when it comes up.

 **Next Day**

This is the first time that I enjoyed breakfast considering it had been a while since I had company. While some members of my peerage join me for breakfast it was always about missions they completed, updates from our allies, or in some cases them begging me for forgiveness after they screwed up by doing something that was going to give me a headache. But this time I was enjoying nice breakfast with my grandparents and my grandmother was cooking it instead of me. I felt guilty about her having to cook but she would not hear any argument about it considering she loved to cook instead of having the servants making it. That was something my grandfather would joke about saying that her cooking is one of the major reasons he married grandma but she would correct him say that he married her because of her unnatural beauty she had compared to most branch members. He would agree with this immediately and I would laugh at him while the great Gremory leader was feared among all he was a scared man when his wife came into the picture.

During breakfast we talked about politics mostly about what I would need to do when I returned to the underworld. We also touched on the wedding itself and when they asked what I had planned I told them it was something I wanted to keep to myself because the fewer people that knew the more control of the situation I would have. They were adamant about knowing but I told them it was better that I didn't and asked they just trust me on this. They agreed with my request but they wanted me to assure them that nothing would happen where their family is embarrassed in front of all of the other families. I told them if we were embarrassed it would not be from me considering I've taken necessary precautions along with the head's of the Phenex clan to make sure the wedding goes off without a hitch.

Speaking about them I remembered I needed to contact my Bishop to ask if anything has happened that needs attention. So after we were done eating I snapped my fingers and a summon circle appeared in the room. Out of it appeared a blue hair woman wearing a blue and white maids outfit along with a white-eye patch over her right eye that had a blue rose on it. She had long blue hair that reached down her back and she had blue eyes as well. This was Hannah Anafeloz and she was my Bishop. I met her while traveling the countryside of England and saw her destroy an entire village. When I asked her why she did this she told me they were full of child molesters and those that sold them into prostitution rings.

Knowing this I asked her why she cared about children so much and she told me that she had one before but he was taken from her when he was born. Soon her child was murdered in front of her causing her to snap and kill everyone responsible. I hugged her and told her that I understood her anger and if she wants another future than I will help her. She cried into my shoulder and when she was done asked me how I could help her. Then I explained who I was, what I was, and what I was offering. She was curious about it and accepted as long as I would accept her as my maid. I asked why and she explained that she was once a maid to an abusive human child who gouged out her eye but she had grown use to her position as a maid so when he died she didn't know what to do now without a master to command her thus prompting her to want this position with me now.

So I reincarnated her and made her my official maid whenever I didn't have her doing missions for me.

She bowed to my grandparents and I,

"Greetings my King and welcome Elder Gremory's I didn't know you two would be visiting otherwise I would have been here sooner."

"How kind of a maid you have Naruto but its alright we are here for Naruto and wouldn't want to get in the way of your job you were doing for him." She bowed her head to him and then turned to me and started her report.

"My King things are getting out of control in Kuoh with your sister and this marriage. Last night she intended to sleep with her Pawn to void the marriage." I put my face in my hand and shook my head. What more can she do to embarrass us I mean really sleeping with her Pawn? Was she that desperate to get out of the marriage? Well it wouldn't matter if she did or not considering Riser wouldn't care and still want Rias as his bride.

"How despicable. She sunk to these lows does she not care how this would reflect the family with this action?" My grandfather looked venomous about Rias's recent actions and Grandma looked absolutely disgusted. Couldn't blame them considering how actions reflected on them.

"My king and Elder Gremory's there will be a meeting today between Riser and Rias with Grayfia acting as the observer by order of Lord Lucifer." I raised an eyebrow at this. Out of everyone that worked with my family Grayfia was the only one that I had no real opinion on considering she didn't help me but she didn't degrade me like they did. However I wasn't about to let this stand regardless of my standings with her because my brother probably put her there to just over watch the meeting not control the two brats if things get out of control.

"Grandfather, grandmother I would like Hanna to be part of this meeting between the two."

"Hm, why though Naruto do you not trust your brother?"

"No I do expect Grayfia to over watch the entire event however it is no secret to anyone that Riser is known for disrespecting our clan considering my episode with my parents." Grandmother nodded her head at this and replied,

"I agree dear I think if we allow Hanna there she will make sure that brat and Rias do nothing to embarrass our clan further than they already have."

"Very well but how are we to explain this to Grayfia she will report her presence to your brother and parents?"

"Simple she is servant that you've recently hired and have kept close to you due to her being a relative to a close friend of yours." They looked at each other and nodded their heads agreeing that was a good excuse. So my grandfather pulled out a symbol signaling that had the family crest on it.

"Show this to Grayfia and explain you are there to represent us and you are there to make sure no lines are crossed that could lead to major issues between our clans." Hana nodded her head and took the slip but she noticed something about it.

"It also works as a summoning in case something happens then all you have to due is fill it with your magic and we shall appear." She bowed her head to us and like that she teleported out of the room. Looking at my grandparents I asked,

"What do you think about this?"

"We don't like it Naruto. We don't like being kept in the dark but if you really feel its necessary then we will respect your decision."

"I want to tell you both but it is better that fewer people know. Only I and Lord and Lady Phenex know of this deal and we've agreed to keep it between us."

"Did they know where you were this whole time?" I shook my head,

"No we only reconnected with each other about two years ago after I got my familiar from the angels." They nodded their head and stood up from their chairs.

"Well Naruto we will see you soon hopefully." I nodded my head and gave my grandmother a hug and my grandfather a handshake.

"For what its worth grandma, grandfather you've been more parents to me than my parents ever were. I thank you both for your unconditional love." They smiled at me and my grandmother hugged me tightly.

"Of course sweetheart your not just our heir but our grandson always remember this dear." I nodded my head and saw the two of them teleport out of the room leaving me alone again. Sometimes I love being in the silent room because the peace and quiet can be soothing instead of all of the noise. Huh, guess I'm more like mother than I thought possible.

Wonder how Hanna is doing?

 **Hannah POV, Occult Club**

I must not fail Naruto-sama and his grandparents but this was a very annoying assignment to be honest. But my King assigned me since I was the most capable of dealing with ignorant children and also I was the only one available at the time. Also the Elder Gremory's wanted me there to make sure that my King's sister didn't embarrass the clan anymore than she already has.

Truthfully why she is full of herself I don't know why because everything she has done is expected of a child not a teenager. When she doesn't get her way she throws a tantrum about it and acts before actually thinking about what the backlashes of her actions could be. But then again it was unfair to compare her to Naruto-sama since I'm use to his idea of strict control and understanding. Plus I'm infatuated with him to the point I would do anything he wanted me to do and he could do almost no wrong. The thought of us making love to each other is so tantalizing that I can't wait for when he does take me.

Although I have to share but that's okay considering its with sisters in the peerage I guess. All the female members agreed to be his lovers at some point down the road regardless if none of us would ever become his true wife.

But now wasn't the time to be distracted because I'm now standing in the Occult Research Club which was Rias's HQ apparently. Again couldn't the girl pick something not so obvious and at least a secondary name while in the human world. Deception is a key thing when being a King because you might not be able to overpower or scare an opponent so you need to deceive them in order to lead them into your traps. That is what Naruto-sama said at least and something his mother preached to him when they were together. Its one of the reason why she takes the form of a child in order to give her an upper hand on her enemies because they never know what to expect.

So with poise I teleported into the room where I was now standing against one of the walls with everyone looking at me. Two boys, the brown hair boy and Riser were looking at me with lust in their eyes considering their eyes were glued on my chest. Grayfia looked at me with surprise but I showed her the slip I was given and she nodded her head at this. She knew better than to question the Elder Gremory's considering her King along with her masters were on thin ice with them. However Riser decided to make an unnecessary comment,

"Well Rias you sure do have a sexy maid at your disposal." I glared at the boy and replied,

"I do not serve Rias, I work for Elder Gremory's as their private maid. So I think it would be best you kept your mouth shut unless you want me to silence you. Also Lady Rias tell your stupid Pawn to stop gawking at me because I'm against perverts." The little white hair girl gave me thumbs up and the blond boy nodded his head at me. It would seem that not everybody in the room was an oblivious idiot.

"I will not take that attitude from you," Rias was starting on her rant but Grayfia coughed into her hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Please be calm this is a meeting and I will not have anyone here doing or saying something to embarrass Lord Sirzech or his family is that clear?" Everyone nodded their head but I saw that Riser was glaring at me trying to burn a hole in me. I ignored him considering I've seen Naruto-sama's power and comparing him to Riser is like comparing a dragon to a salamander, no contest.

I assisted Grayfia in passing the tea around to everyone but when I saw that the Pawn was staring at my chest again I looked at the white hair girl. She got the signal and nodded her head before she kicked the boy in the balls causing him to collapse to the ground. Rias reprimanded her but she defended her point of view by saying that he was lustfully staring at the maid and it was by her request she do that. Rias looked at me and I said,

"Yes I signaled her to deal with the perverted idiot because he ignored me when I asked him so he needed to learn from this error." I secretly glanced over at Grayfia and looked for her reaction and she was pleased. Guess she held some distain for those that were openly perverted regardless if the women asks them to stop what they are doing.

"Huh as entertaining this I'm here to claim my fiancée nothing more. So lets get this meeting over with so we can get to the wedding."

"How many times do I have to tell you I won't marry you!" Riser gave her a grin,

"You don't have much leverage to stand on considering what your parents did to your brother when they made him run away like the little bitch he is." I was resisting the instinct to kill this boy for that comment but my patience was tested when Rias replied,

"What my parents did was right he didn't have the same abilities as me and my brother and he would have dragged our family through the dirt. Why my grandparents are so insistent on him I will never know."

Grayfia glared at the two of them and replied in a low cold tone,

"Continue to disrespect the Elder Gremory's and I will be punishing both of you right now." Both immediately paled at this and with good reason. She was called the strongest Queen for good reason considering her fearsome battles with Serafall many years ago.

"Regardless," continued Riser, "I will do whatever is necessary to bring you back to the Underworld with me even if I have to burn your peerage to ashes." Soon he started gathering fire around himself and was about to move but I had enough of this. I summoned my personal blade and slammed it into the ground causing the entire to shake from the impact. This bladed was jagged and green with the two lines cress crossing itself and the handle of the blade was circle with its grip in the center. This was the Leviathan Blade, the only weapon in the underworld that could match the Excalibur sword when it was complete.

This blade once belong to the Leviathan family but when the original Leviathan was killed in the Great War I managed to find it in the castle after I snuck in and take it as my own. I've only used this blade when facing Excalibur when King Arthur wielded it and when facing some of the strongest beings on Earth otherwise I would not bother in drawing it from its pocket dimension.

"This meeting will continue peacefully or you will face my wrath is that clear?" Everyone in the room was on edge from my actions but I didn't care. Naruto-sama's reputation was slandered by these two along with his grandparent's reputation and I would not allow this to continue.

"Is that the Leviathan blade?" I looked at Grayfia who looked terrified to see the blade but I just nodded my head. Now she was pale in the face and was slowly backing away from me.

"How old are you Ms.?"

"Hannah, my name is Hannah and I was born a few years before the Great War." Now I saw the room tense at my age and from their looks I gauged they realized that I was probably the most powerful person in this room right now. Along with the Leviathan blade in my possession, which was known to have incredible powers, I was a true one-man army-killing machine.

Sending the blade back into the pocket dimension I then asked,

"So is there anything else to discuss other than the fact that both of you are at disagreement about the marriage?" Grayfia regained her bearings and nodded her head and responded,

"Since Lady Rias refuses the marriage there will be a Ratings Game held in a month's time to determine what will happen."

Riser had an arrogant smirk and with a snap of his fingers he summoned his entire peerage for everyone to see. He had girls of all sizes and looks varying and if I guessed right he had his little sister in the mix as well. That was a disgusting thought that she was included in the same group as his little harem which made me wonder if he touched her like that?

"As you can see I have a full set and we've already competed in many Rating Games as well. So there is no way we can lose to you."

"You bastard! You have all of those pretty women!" Issei I think his name was, he was crying over the fact that Riser had a harem of women at his disposal. Riser looked confused until Rias explained his dream was to achieve his own harem. How disgusting he actually wanted one in which the girls would have no choice but to do as he said or be punished for it. While Naruto-sama had one in a sense we all agreed to it even though he doesn't view us as that. But his mother already informed us that we would be his harem considering he did say he had feelings for all of us.

However, I noticed that Riser was making out with his Queen in front of us along with groping her in front of Issei. He then got behind her and said,

"Enjoy this view because you will never achieve this in your entire life." Issei took offense of this and activated his **Twice Critical (Yes I now know this is what it is called.)** and charged at Riser. However he said,

"Mira be a dear," with that simple command a blue hair girl with a staff got in front of him. She smashed the stick in his face and sent him crashing across the room with a thud. Before she could continue her assault I got in front of her and I grabbed her staff and broke it in half with one of my hands. The girl looked shocked by this but she was about to mouth off at me. But Grayfia immediately got between us and summoned a shard of ice out of the ground and replied with a glow in her eyes.

"If this fighting does not cease at this very moment I will personally deal with all of you and that is a promise." Everybody calmed down and settled into opposite sides of the room but Riser decided to take another shot at me,

"When I'm done with Rias I'll come for you bitch and your pathetic little King and show him what a real man looks like when I'm on top of you." That disgusted me and the fact he said it in front of everybody in this room was even worse. So I slowly slipped the summoning seal into my hand and replied,

"You can't even match my King let alone even compete with his size and stamina. You'll always be a little child in every shape way." This caused the boy to snap and he summoned a fireball and chucked it at me. I activated the summoning circle and Millit Gremory was standing next to me and saw the fireball. He activated a shield spell and let the fireball collide with it. Once the attack died down and he released his barrier he looked venomously at everyone in the room.

"What the hell is going on here!? I sent Hannah as a representative for me and my wife and see that someone in this room attack her!"

"Forgive me for summoning you like this Lord Millit but I thought it be best for you to see this rather than me causing you more trouble with the Phenex's. He was insulting my king by claiming he would rape me in front of him." This comment sent Lord Millit into a fury and he turned his angry expression towards the boy in question. He paled at his rage and with a single sentence he made him completely white,

"You and I will be talking to your parents about threating the maid that serves me and my wife right now." He grabbed his shoulder and teleported out of the room with him. The rest of his peerage looked shocked by this but they soon teleported out as well. Only the blonde hair girl that's hair was in drills stayed behind and bowed to me,

"For what is worth I apologize for my brother's stupid actions and unnecessary comments." I nodded my head at this and she bowed once again and teleported out of the room.

Rias and her peerage was looking at me with shock and fear in some cases. Issei was stuck between fear and lust at times but he settled for lust after he saw me glaring at him. Grayfia told them,

"You have one month to train for this use it wisely." She bowed her head at them and teleported out of the room. I stared at the children and bowed my head to them.

"Excuse me but I need to see my King now."

"Wait who is your King?" I looked at Rias with a blank look and answered,

"Who he is, is no concern of yours unless you want me to summon your grandmother and explain to her about a late night visit?" She paled at this and shook her head like crazy.

"So you're a voyeur!" Everyone looked at Issei with either shock or disgust, which was what Koneko and I showed. Kiba and Akeno were shocked by his comment. Rias however had a smile hidden underneath her hand but she turned from me when I glared at her. Now I turned my furious glare at Issei and coldly replied,

"You are a disgusting filthy insect and consider this a warning. When I inform the Elder Gremory's about that comment they will be angry but my King will be furious. Be ready to die if he feels it necessary," with that I teleported out of the room and left the building without anything else to say.

 **Naruto POV, apartment**

Hannah has just returned and informed me about everything that happened at the sit down between the two groups. My control slipped for a second when she informed me about how he said he would rape her in front of me. That little shit has crossed me and I will have retribution for this. While it was considered a common thing among devils the truth is that devils do not rape people unless they follow the old teachings of the Old Faction. Nowadays anyone found even threating another peerage with this was to be held accountable for it and if necessary they would be executed for it if they did it.

Hannah informed me about how disrespectful Rias was about me whenever she could. But she informed me that she and Grayfia dealt with the issue considering she couldn't afford anymore-bad publicity. Since neither side could agree on anything a Ratings Game was set up in a months time. That is if my grandfather doesn't kill him for attacking her when he was present.

After giving me her report I said,

"Hannah find Kaguya and gather the rest of the peerage I want them in front of me before the wedding is that understood?"

"Yes master but the problem is some of the members are missing and I can't get them no matter how much I want to."

"Just get whoever you can and make sure they are here by the time the Ratings Game happens okay?" She nodded her head and teleported out of the room to gather some of my peerage members that she could find or get a hold of. Now I was alone again until I saw a black portal opening up in my living room and my mother stepped out of it. She looked exactly the same as the day I met her and she became my mother. However she had taken a more teenage appearance now with larger breasts than before. While she explained that it was because she was bored with her past form my theory is that she didn't like the fact she looked like a child compared to me. But whatever floats her boat I guess I've never questioned her on her actions.

However she had two people standing next to her though one was someone I was very familiar with considering she is a member of my peerage and was working for mother. She had long black hair and black cat ears on top of her head. She had gold eyes and a mischievous smile on her face. Her kimono was very revealing by showing off her legs and being right at her breast level. It showed off a large amount of cleavage considering their massive size. Behind her was two black cattails that were swaying around showing her excitement to see me again.

This is Kuroka and she is my other Bishop in my peerage and one of the last Nekoshou's in existence along with her sister. I met her while wondering around with mother when I was in the early stages of training with her in which we ran into her in the human world. She was being hunted down by another devil who wanted to use her for some experiment but she was too fast and dangerous for him to catch. Seeing her dilemma I offered her a place under my protection in exchange for becoming a member of my peerage. She asked me what made me different from the guy that was trying to recruit her already and I explained that I was asking not hunting her.

After weighing her options she agreed to be a member of my peerage but that still didn't stop that idiot from pursuing her. I gave her the order to kill him and his peerage that was with him. But the problem was she was labeled a criminal by the underworld and most of the Nekoshou race was hunted to near extinction. However I asked mother for assistance in protecting some of them and as a favor for her son she moved most of them into Kyoto where Yasaka was watching them.

However her sister was put into protective custody of my family and made a member of my sister's peerage. She changed her name and refused to accept who she was thus breaking Kuroka's heart but I told her that it was because of a lie the devils set up. Soon she became a spy for my mother and trying to avoid the devils in general since they have claimed her a SS ranked criminal and a former member of that idiot's peerage. She also became infatuated with me because of my power and wanted me to help her revive her race that was near extinction. So when she wasn't busy trying to mate with me she was working with my mother and trying to help her control her former group that was still up and running.

"Naruto-sama nya," she yelled this and immediately jumped on top of me. She was pushing her breasts into my face trying to smother me with them. Waving my arms around I tried to break her grip around my head but couldn't until my mother grabbed her by the back of her kimono and pulled her off me. She held her in the air and she looked upset of being separated from me.

The other person in the room yawned and was scratching the back of their head. This person looked like a bald purple house cat wearing Egyptian garb. They had bright gold eyes but were watching everything with very little interest. This was Beerus and he was known as the God of Destruction in the Egyptian Religion. **(There might not be a real one but hey it works.)** Mother knew Beerus for many years considering he was one of the few beings in the universe that could match her in strength but not infinity. While he could match her in a sense he would run out of power after fighting her for so long and considering her reserves are limitless she was truly a dangerous being.

Among all of the gods there were maybe two or three that could match him but they were not as well versed in battle as he was. I met him in passing a few years ago but I never really got to know the man myself.

"Mother its great to see you again and you as well Lord Beerus." I bowed to both of them showing the most respect I could for the two of them. Beerus nodded his head and yawned again from the boredom he was suffering from. However my mother dropped Kuroka on her feet and gave me a tight hug. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek with a blank look on her face still.

While she was more affectionate with me in front of people she still had a hard time showing it on her face.

"Son Beerus is here because I want you to continue your training with your eyes." He nodded his head and I looked at her with surprise. Beerus looked at me and said,

"Your mother asked me to help because she is busy and all she could do for us is give us a space-time bubble that will help accelerate your training in the next month." Made sense to me considering one month out here was about a year in the bubble. But before she could wave her hand to do that eight-teleportation circles appear in the room signaling some members of my peerage are here.

Two of them were my Queen Kaguya and my second Bishop Hannah standing at the front of the group. Another was Krul standing behind Hannah with a blonde hair, red eye standing next to her. The girl's hair was done into two pigtails and she was wearing a red dress that covered her whole body. This was Mina Tepes she is another one of my Pawns and sister of Krul. I met both of them on the outskirts of the vampire territory just fighting each other without restraint. Both of them saw me and asked me who I was and I told them that I was a devil looking for members of my future peerage. This surprised them but they asked if I was looking for them specifically and I shook my head and said that I was just exploring the area.

After talking with them for a little while and discovering the ruling family were branch members of the Tepe's family and not true purebloods I grew curious about them. They explained they were the last of the pureblood line but do to the fact many vampires were so much weaker than them they gave up ruling their people in search of strong opponents they could take as their mates. I challenged them to a match and offered them my blood if they won but if I won they would become members of my peerage. They agreed to the match and without the assistance of my eyes I defeated both of them in their true forms.

They soon agreed to the terms and joined my peerage and they soon began traveling with me until the whole peerage was complete then they started working on contracts all around the world. Of course some vampires came looking for them but they were either killed or sent back to their kingdom in near death states.

The one next to Mina had black hair and a single red eye with her other eye looking like a clock. She was wearing a red and black dress that had frills at the bottom and was black straps on the shoulders. On her arm were red elbow length gloves and she was wearing her hair in a pair of ponytails. This was Kurumi Tokisaki and she is another one of my pawns. I found her along with one that would become my Rook when they crashed into the ground in front of me while exploring the deserts of Africa.

Both girls had no idea who they were or where they were from all they could remember was being asleep and then waking up here. So I took the girls into town and started taking care of them explaining some things they needed to know about society. Eventually they met Krul and Mina and asked why they were traveling with me and soon they explained the peerage system to them. Both girls soon asked to join because they wanted to learn about the world again and maybe regain their memories along the way. Both Krul and Mina agreed with them and told me they would test them out later and see how they fought so I was forced to agree with them.

After making them into my new pieces, one a Pawn and the other a Rook Mina and Krul took them out to the desert and tested them. A few hours later after hearing explosions all throughout the desert they returned with both girls and said they were easily strong enough to keep up with them in their true forms. This surprised me but I understood their assessment and thus I gave the girls the chance to have names and they agreed on Kurumi and Tohka.

Which brings me to the girl standing beside Kurumi was wearing a purple armor princess's outfit with a purple bow in her hair. She had purple eyes and had a large broadsword at her side. This was Tohka and she was my Rook and probably the most innocent of most of the girls in my peerage. She had an obsession with food to the point she would eat ten times more food than most people could even stomach in a single week. But I chucked it up to the fact she used a tremendous amount of power during training that she needed to replace the energy she spent.

The last two members were both girls but they had different appearances. One girl had red-pinkish hair, red eyes, and horns growing out her head. She was wearing mummy tape around her body showing off her impressive chest size and her well defined body. The other girl had black hair, blood red eyes, she was wearing an all black outfit that hugged her body tightly showing off her large chest size. She had a large grin on her face while the other girl had a blank look on her face. These two girls were Momoyo, black hair, and Lucy who had the horns on her head. Lucy is my other Rook and Momoyo is my first Pawn.

Momoyo was brought to me on my 12th birthday as my first peerage member that my mother gave me. She was bloodthirsty and asked if I would like to fight her. I agreed as long as she agreed to join my peerage and be my friend. She agreed with this and soon we started fighting each other. Momoyo was versed in different forms of magic both offensive and defensive but thanks to my eyes I was able to nullify this advantage she had until it was now hand-to-hand combat. After defeating her she claimed that she would follow me wherever I would go and that she would make me her future lover. Thus I used my first Pawn piece and received my first peerage member.

Lucy however finding her was a different story all together. It was actually an errand from Gabriel who heard about a rogue exorcists experiments and how he had been torturing a girl in one of his labs for her powers. So she asked me to go check it out and upon arriving at the facility I saw that it was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by water and still operational. Upon entering the facility I was met with rogue exorcists wielding different weapons but they posed no threat to me and I quickly was clearing the way to the girl. Upon seeing her way she was locked up I activated my eyes and released her from her cage.

She was wearing a large metal helmet that prevented me from seeing her face but I could tell it was she from the body shape and definition. When Lucy was in front of me she tried using her invisible hands on me but she noticed they didn't work. Approaching her carefully I took the helmet off her head and asked her if she was okay. At first she hesitated but eventually she said she was but wanted to know who I was and why I was helping her. So I said,

"You are someone that had their life taken from them and I want to give it back to you." This shocked her and whether she knew it or not she was crying. I hugged her and promised her that she would be free from this place but I would need her help taking out the rest of the security and finding the head of the facility. Lucy tore through everyone that stood in our way until we reached the director's office and confronted him. He told us that he was working for a man name Valper and his orders were to understand how Lucy's abilities worked and if they could replicate them.

Lucy wanted to kill the man but I told her that we should let the angels deal with him and she reluctantly agreed. Soon after telling Gabriel and receiving my payment for helping her with this issue I was about to leave the facility until Lucy stopped me. She begged to come along with me because she wished to serve me in anyway possible. I agreed and told her that she was not my servant but she was my family now and we would help her anyway we could. After making her my Rook she was introduced to the rest of the peerage and she slowly started to get along with most of them.

Surprisingly she and Kurumi spent most of their time together doing almost everything with each other.

Now that most of my peerage was here I decided to tell them what was going to happen in the next month.

"I will be training with Lord Beerus in using my eyes other abilities but I want the rest of you to find the other members of the peerage and make sure they all have been training for our future battles." Everyone nodded their head with Momoyo having a large grin on her face excited about facing new opponents and maybe finding more rivals.

"Now get going time is of the greatest essence." Kaguya bowed along with the rest of the peerage and they all teleported out of the room. Turning back to Beerus and mother I said,

"I'm ready lets get started." She nodded her head activated the portal leading to the training realm. Beerus floated through the portal with me following behind him.

"Good luck my hatchling." Looking behind me I flashed my mom a grin and followed Beerus. Upon landing on the ground I noticed the room was just a giant white space, although I saw Ikaros standing at the side with a watermelon in her arms and she petting it slowly.

"Ikaros what are you doing here?" She looked at me with a tilt of her head and replied,

"Lady Ophis wanted me here in case you tried overworking yourself again and needed someone to make sure you rested. Also I'm suppose to provide Lord Beerus with his motivation for this." With a gesture she summoned a summoning circle and a large stack of pudding of different flavors appeared. Beerus looked excited about all the different puddings that he suddenly stood at attention with a fire in his eye.

"Let's get started shall we?"

With that began my one-year of hell in extreme training with the God of Destruction.

 **One month later, (year later in the training world)**

Sonic booms were going off every few minutes between Beerus and I while we were fighting in mid air. I had my wings out while he was floating thanks to whatever godly power he had. He was proving to be the superior fighter while in the sky with the fact every time I closed in on him he managed to get away from me. We clashed once more with my left hand aimed at his face while my right hand was blocking his left hand to my stomach. He was blocking my left punch with his left hand but he grabbed my extended arm and started swinging me around in the air.

After a few spins he threw me downward until I impacted with the ground causing an explosion. I was stuck in the crater while he was floating there without a scratch on him.

This training was to test myself against him without using my eyes to counter his magic. So far I held my own but when he started using more than half of his full power I began to struggle with keeping up with him and matching his strength. My body ached all over and I could barely move my arms and legs. He looked at me with a bored look on his face and he then said,

"If you can't dodge this then you'll die. Honestly if this is all you can do then you're not worthy being your mother's son." He then held his hands together and formed a ball of fire which soon grew into an amazing size and he threw it at me. I was screaming at my body to move but I could barely stand.

Was this all I could do? Was this the limit of my potential? Was I not worthy being my mother's son?

These thoughts festered in my mind and I finally felt something coming to the surface. It was like a massive tidal wave of energy I couldn't stop from surging. Soon the power became too much to control and soon my body exploded with energy. With my right palm open I gather the magic into a black ball with small multi-color whisps floating around it and fired it at the incoming attack. Upon collision of the two attacks there was a massive explosion that shook the entire world.

Once the cloud cleared Beerus was floating down to me and he had a small smile on his face with a glint in his eyes. My body felt good as new, no better than it was before. I felt like I could go a thousand rounds now with Beerus and not be tired.

"Well it seems you are finally able to access the magic your mother put into your body. How do you feel?" Instead of answering him I charged straight at him and punched him across the face. He soon flew across the ground and I was right on top of him again with a constant barrage of punches to his body and face. After this I then brought my hands together an axe handle and smashed him across the top of his head and sent him into the ground again with a thud.

He immediately retaliated with a flip kick aimed at my chin but I dodged the attack and aimed a kick at his sides but he blocked it. Finally standing again he looked at me and held his hand up signaling the fight was over now. The rush over I fell on my ass and looked at him and asked,

"How did I do?"

"Well overall your performance is light years better than what you were doing before. My estimations I would say that without your eyes and your mother's magic you are definitely as strong as your brother in his true form. However adding your mother's magic you are stronger than him and the other Satan level devils along with all of the Ultimate's as well. But with your eyes you are definitely on par with some of the higher class ultimate beings being near the same level as me and your mother but nowhere as strong as Great Red and 666."

"But I estimate with a few more years of hard training and experience in battles you'll be able to face even them with all of your abilities and powers."

I nodded my head at that and turned my attention to Ikaros who was standing there with a change of clothes for me. The clothes I was wearing before are now in shreds which left my chest revealed and my pants almost non-existent. Extensive training with Beerus proved to be a great feat considering he nearly killed me at different times. The goal for the first 6 months was to control my eyes with greater precision and to finally control the final two stages. The stage of my larger and more powerful form was a success and I could control it with little problems however the last stage proved still out of my reach. Apparently while I could turn into the creatures the issue was that I couldn't control those forms for very long. So after six months we decided to scrap training them anymore until a later time considering I wasn't getting anywhere with them now. So for the last six months was focused on furthering my training in magic and hand-to-hand combat.

The goal of this session was to not only to increase my power and speed when fighting Beerus but the major goal was to unlock my mother's magic that was buried in me. So he put me through hell for six months by nearly killing during the training by either beating the hell out of me or by throwing deadly spells at me. Unlocking mother's magic means I can now do things similar to mother when it comes to attacking and canceling out spells. Also using her magic I can now survive in the Dimesional Gap but only by pushing her magic throughout my body.

So now I was done with my training for now and it was time to return home to watch the Rating's Game against Riser and Rias. While it was something interesting I know for a fact that this match would be lackluster compared to what my peerage and I are use to. Beerus was sitting in mid air watching me with interest in his eyes, I guess its been a while since he had a serious opponent to challenge him.

Beerus also was eager to leave this place because in the time we've been here he had run out of pudding. So after getting dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts and sneakers a portal opened up in front of us allowing us to leave the training realm.

Upon exiting the training realm I saw that most of my peerage was here now along with several new members that weren't here before. Sadly only there were only four more present from before but hey that was progress I guess. There were three girls and one male now.

The first girl was standing in a sexy nurses outfit and she had long blue hair along with purple eyes. On her arms was some large pieces of armor and on her legs was large pieces of armor as well. This was Sayo Hitsugi and she is one of my other pawns. Among all of my peerage pieces she was the only one without some sacred gear or special blood that made her dangerous. The truth was that she had a special piece of magic that allowed her to summon all kinds of heavy armaments for her to use. But don't let that fool you because she is insanely strong in hand-to-hand combat and well versed in strategy and medical knowledge as well.

We met when I was visiting some hospitals in Japan and heard about an unusual nurse that was supposed to be strong as she was intelligent. At this point I was excited in meeting her because at this point most of my enemies I have meet as of late either had a special weapon that made them strong or some kind of bloodline that gave them strength. She was just a human with incredible magical power and physical strength who was spending her time healing people and kicking ass when it comes around. Finding her was hard but when I did her outfit of choice it made me blush because she was bending over showing off her cleavage surprised me with her lack of modesty. I asked if her name was Sayo and she said it was and wanted to know what a supernatural being wanted with her.

I told her why I was here and she agreed to my challenge but I had to wait until she was done taking care of her patients for the day. After she was done we were on the outskirts of the city and soon our battle started with her summoning a heavy machine gun and open firing on me. The battle was tough with her pulling out all kinds of weapons and even though I got rid of her weapons her speed and strength was on par with most high-class devils and she had enough strength to smash boulders into dust. Overall she was incredibly impressive and it was a tough fight in my base state back then. But I managed to defeat her thus earning her respect.

I asked why she did the things she was doing by helping out patients and mastering weapons and hand-to-hand combat if she was just going to be a nurse. She explained that her mother was a nurse and taught her the importance of medicine is when going into battle. If you know your stuff then you can poison your enemies without them even knowing and you can keep your people healthy throughout a fight. I agreed with what she was talking about and asked if she wanted to join my peerage and put her skills to use in my peerage. She shrugged her shoulders and agreed as long as she would be my personal nurse for all of my medical issues, it was weird request but I agreed with it regardless.

Next to Sayo was another blue hair girl with blue eyes and she was wearing a white military uniform with a white generals hat. On her side was a rapier that had a white sheathe. Looking at her outfit she was wearing I could see that her top was undone to where she was showing off a large amount of cleavage. This is Esdeath and she was my first Knight that I recruited when I was exploring the Alps. Back there she was a general and lead her own group of specialized soldiers alongside a friend who lead her own group.

I was visiting their village in passing when they were attacked by a large group of orcs. While these big green lumbiling idiots aren't the most dangerous creatures this walking on the planet in large numbers they were difficult to deal with. Esdeath was using her rapier and ice magic to try and deal with as many as possible but she was slowly being overwhelmed. Her group was trying their best along with her friends group but they soon were running into trouble due to the large number of orcs running through their village.

Seeing they were going to be overwhelmed I intervened and started wiping out the orcs with some advance lightning spells that came crashing down from high above. After raining lightning down on the orcs for a few minutes I saw that most of them were now dust on the ground. There were a few left but nothing the village couldn't deal with. After the massacre the village thanked me and Esdeath asked me where I was going now and if she could go with me. I told her what I am and how she could join my peerage as my Knight.

Esdeath agreed and soon we both set off on the next grand adventure.

The last two people in the room one was a white hair male with his eyes being blue. He was wearing a black jacket and blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers. The girl next to him had black hair with golden eyes and she was wearing a red and gold dress that stopped right at her ass. This was Cider Fall and she was another of my Pawns and was the daughter of a fire priest. Vali however was a half human-half devil that hailed from the Lucifer clan.

I ran into both of them around the same time but under different circumstances. Vali was working for Azazel and after meeting him Vali wished to face me in battle to see how strong I was. So I agreed to match with him and crushed him after activating my eyes rendering his sacred gear, **Great Divide,** useless against me. When he saw how strong I was compared to him he asked me to teach him so I agreed to do this only if he would join my peerage and help prove that we would be the strongest the world has ever seen. After hearing that he agreed immediately but was still working with Azazel when he wasn't doing contracts or training with me.

Cinder Fall I met through Vali who was meeting someone for something Azazel wanted. Upon arriving at the temple we saw her standing there watching the whole building burn to the ground. When we asked her why she did that she explained that she wanted to make her own choices and not be controlled by her family and associates anymore. I agreed with her perspective on this but I didn't agree with pointless slaughter and the fact this put a wrench in whatever Azazel had planned. She explained that her family was planning on ambushing us and using them as a means to control Azazel.

Vali explained that we now owed her a favor and it would be in my best interest to ask what she would want from us now. I agreed but I didn't like it so I asked what she wanted from us now. She told me that she knew I was a devil and I had a peerage set and wanted to join. When I asked why would she want to serve me after killing the same people was trying to control like I would in a peerage. Cinder explained that while she didn't want to serve me the idea that she would one day have her own to command was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

So that is how she became a member of my peerage.

Now with everyone but two members here I could begin explaining what was going to happen in the next few days.

"Alright everyone today is the Ratings Game between my sister and Riser now I want you all to watch this closely because they might be our opponents in the near future." Everyone nodded their heads but some of them I could tell weren't excited about the idea of this match and I couldn't blame them. This was going to be boring if what I know about the two groups is anything to go on. One was based on sacrificing a most of its pieces so the King, Queen, and Bishop can overwhelm the other opponents and the other peerage was relying on quality of each individual people.

Beerus was floating next to me and he said,

"Well Naruto it looks like you don't need me so if you'll excuse me I have to go find some more pudding." With that the God of Destruction was gone and now was out looking for his favorite snacks. No point in wasting anymore time so I pulled out the special seal that Serafall left for me and threw it to the ground. Soon she popped out of the seal with a T.V. at her side. She did her famous pose and turned on the T.V. for us showing that the match hadn't even started yet.

I summoned some food for everyone to eat and a couple of couches and chairs for them to sit in. I took my chair in front of the T.V. but I wasn't expecting Serafall to hop onto my lap and wrap her arms around my neck. This was shocking to my peerage but that soon turned to anger with all of the girls because they wanted to be in her position. Serafall shot them a smug look and then started cuddling into me making the girls even angrier.

The T.V. made a noise showing the match had begun. Soon everyone grabbed their meal and seat and were watching this match to see how it goes. First Rias's Knight started clearing out some of the people on the battlefield mostly the weak Pawns and a few Knights as well. But soon the numbers got to him and he was taken out by Riser's Bishop, which happened to be his sister Ravel.

Next was Rias's Rook and Pawn, Koneko and Issei, which ended with Koneko taking out a one of the Rooks and two of the Pawns before she fell to Riser's other Rook. Issei managed to take out the Rook because she was distracted with Koneko and he didn't offer any condolences to Koneko and started heading to where Rias was. Kuroka was furious with this disgraceful display and by the look on her face she wanted to get into the game just so she could kill Issei. However, I could see she was upset with Koneko considering if she would use Senjutsu then she could have finished most of them sooner and with greater ease.

Finally the match was boiling down to a showdown between the Queens, which showed that Akeno was the better of the two but the problem is that Riser's Queen had Phenex tears, which she used to heal herself. So Akeno was eliminated leaving it down to Rias, Asia, and Issei who was struggling to find them. Rias was attacking Riser head on with her **Power of Destruction** but he was recovering just as fast as he was being hurt. After a few close calls Issei showed up after defeating Ravel somehow but soon ran into the Queen Yubelluna.

"Well its obvious how this is going to end," I replied trying to get some feedback from my peerage.

"I honestly think this was a boring match to begin with," stated Esdeath who was sharpening her sword.

"Is this really competition from our generation?" Cinder Fall was asking this trying to find someone to tell her that they were just weak compared to others.

"I think so," replied Tohka who was now stuffing her face with different flavors of Ramen. Kurumi and Lucy were busy talking with each other while everyone else was either eating or trying to ignore the match all together or just looking for something in the room to distract them.

"Truthfully this would be a better match if things were a little more even out," said Sayo in a bored tone while eating some rice out of a bowl.

We soon saw the match end with Rias surrendering to Riser just like I thought she would. She was trying to protect her Pawn but she hated that she lost the match and now would have to marry Riser. Good, things are still on track and soon everything I have worked up to this wedding will come together. Everyone didn't realize that along with the Lord and Lady Phenex I was making things go the way I want them to go. Its true the wedding was going put in place long before my plan started forming but truthfully I had everything planned out to the final detail.

Now there was no way my family could do anything to stop this wedding considering Issei was now useless without his special sacred gear. I was well aware of my brother putting my sister in Kuoh just so she would find Issei and make him a part of her peerage. That's why I made the deal with Azazel so I could get rid of him and keep my plan on course.

"Well its seems everything is set now. Serafall would you be a dear and inform my grandparents to attend the wedding because I shall be making my grand return there."

"Of course I'll see you in a week." With that she hopped off my lap and teleported out of the room with excitement. Standing from my chair with my peerage standing as well I grinned at them.

"Is it finally time for us to make our grand entrance my King," questioned Kaguya with a small smile on her face. I nodded my head and everyone got excited about finally making themselves known and start working through the ranks in order to face the truly strong members of the Devil society.

"Everyone is to report back here in a week is that understood?"

"Yes but what about the other two?" I looked over at Vali who asked me and answered,

"Leave them be one of them is out doing some personal work concerning a certain holy sword and the other well he might be hunting something and I rather he be doing that than bothering me right now." Everyone in the room agreed with that better for the nut to be doing something else than to bother them. So everyone started teleporting out of the room and back to their places to make sure they are ready for the big event.

I went into my bedroom and laid out my best outfit. I've been waiting for this day for the past 7 years now that it was here there was no way I'm going to let anyone mess this up for me. No one not my parents and not my brother, now all that was left is to wait for the big day.

 **Week later, Phenex home**

We arrived at the Phenex mansion and I was dressed to impress. I was wearing a black suit with a red tie and fine black pants with polished Italian loafers. The rest of my peerage was wearing their normal attire except for Vali who I ordered to wear a black and white Tuxedo. He was reluctant but one threat from the girls and he did it without question.

Arriving in the main auditorium I saw that many royal families were in attendance along with members of peerages as well. I saw Sona wearing a blue dress that showed off her beauty along with some other girls wearing astounding dresses of different colors and sizes. I spotted my grandparents who saw me and waved at me and I returned it. My grandmother was wearing a stunning red dress while my grandfather was wearing the same suit I was wearing. Grandma already was next to me and giving me a hug along with grandfather standing there with a proud look on his face.

"Well it seems you inherited my choice of clothing," my grandfather joked.

"Yes I wanted to look my best but I didn't want to stand out too much." He nodded his head and my grandmother agreed with us. Looking around the room I saw that people were waiting anxiously for the wedding to commence. Soon Riser entered the room with his smug look on his face and announced,

"Ladies and gentleman allow me introduce my future wife and the future mother of my children, Rias Gremory." Rias teleported into the room wearing a white wedding dress along with stunning make-up while she was beautiful I wouldn't say she was the hottest thing in the room. I would lean more on Serafall in her stunning and sexy purple dress that was looking at me with a straight face but gave me a wink. Truly I think she is the most beautiful woman in the underworld but now I needed to deal with issue at hand. So I walked into the in front of the alter and clapped my hands getting everyone's attention on me.

Some people were shocked to see me and others were wondering what was going on now. Lord and Lady Phenex looked relieved to see me and my parents looked surprised I showed up. Riser and Rias looked angry that I was here now, one was angry I showed up and the other was angry I was somehow responsible for her being set to marry him which I don't know how she came to that conclusion but whatever that wasn't important.

"My what a great wedding I must say that I'm impressed how much you both went out to fulfill this obligation." I was looking at Lord and Lady Phenex and they were giving me a nod of their heads as a way of saying thank you. But Riser had to ruin the moment when he shouted,

"Guards remove this rift raft from this room now!" Most people were shocked with this outburst while my grandparents and some others were angry with this. But soon the guards dressed and gold and black armor were surrounding me now.

"Esdeath be a dear would you?" Soon all the guards were frozen in their spots in a block of ice. Esdeath was now standing in front of me with her sword drawn and her magical aura glowing.

"Move and I will shatter them." Everybody was on edge considering they've seen what Serafall and Grayfia could do with ice. Now here was another person who could use it just as well as they could.

"That will be enough Esdeath just make sure they stay frozen."

"Yes my King." I walked past her and up the steps and stood in front of the alter with Riser and Rias watching my every move.

"Man what a day, things really worked out for the best wouldn't you both agree?" I looked over at Riser and Rias and both of them looked confused by what I said. So turned to everyone and dropped the big secret I was keeping from everyone,

"Its true that a Phenex and Gremory are to wed to wed today but its not Rias and Riser that will marry." Everybody looked shocked and were asking me what I meant by that.

"The truth is that this wedding is for me and Ravel Phenex."

 **End this chapter is longer than most of my works because I wanted to get all of the descriptions and backgrounds behind them in that it took up more space than I thought. This chapter was not the most exciting thing to write but the truth is that this is leading up to a clash of Peerages and the revealing of Naruto's masterplan and how he kept the wedding on track.**

 **He doesn't care that no one really knew and if their feelings got hurt because he believes that as long as it helps the clan and the Underworld then the sacrifices are worth it in the end. Also why he was working so hard on the peace thing this early along with making as many allies will also be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Now his grandparents official title is Elder Gremory because they are not Lord and Lady Gremory anymore since their son and his wife took over. However they will be taking back the position if they feel that they are jeopardizing the clan.**

 **Now notice there that Saber will be revealed in the next chapter along with either Hidan or Gut I'm not sure which one I would prefer at this point.**

 **Power Ranking:**

 **1: Great Red and 666**

 **2\. Ophis and Beerus and one or two Gods.**

 **3\. Biblical God**

 **4\. Naruto(Now with all of his abilities activated.)**

 **5\. Sirzech, Michael, and other ultimate class opponents.**

 **This shows you a basic idea of the strongest beings and where Naruto stands among them. Beerus informed him that with his eyes and Ophis's magic he could one day match Great Red and 666 but not defeat them. The same can be said about Ophis because her power is limitless. But Beerus and the other gods that are near her level he will soon surpass when he masters and fully controls the final stage of his eyes and masters his Ophis's magic.**

 **I know I said that she changed his DNA but what I meant was that she only changed him to where his magic showed him as her son not actual biological son. Naruto's new father will be revealed in the upcoming chapters and he is considered #1 in the Peerage Ranking system.**

 **Finally for this story do note that Naruto will have a large harem but it will be building up slowly so I don't become overwhelmed. Here is who is in it now:**

 **Female peerage members, Serafall (Main), Sona, Seekavira, Gabriel, Ikaros, Ravel, Raynare**

 **Each girl outside of the peerage girl will get a chapter in which he spends time with them and soon develops a deeper connection with them.**

 **Future Stories to be on the lookout for: NOTE: I like to work on a chapter for each story so after I get one chapter done I like to work on my other stories before I post another one. But these are some ideas I've been working on and hope to get out soon.**

 **Naruto Demon King Slayer**

 **Naruto was ridiculed by his family in Fairy Tail because he was scared of his uncontrollable magic. After being left for dead by them he explodes in a rage and attracts the attention of the Demon King Yujiro (Baki the Grappler). After accepting his invitation he now is the strongest in Fiore and is a proud member of Sabertooth. Now his old Guild has returned so will he forgive them for what has happened to him or will he dwell in his anger?**

 **NarutoxBrandishxIrenexDmira only ones confirmed for now.**

 **Eye Patch (Naruto becomes Kaneki)**

 **Naruto was forgotten by his family to the point they locked him out of the house in the rain. Soon he runs into Rize who tricks him and turns him into a monster based on her experiments in which leads him to killing her and devouring her. Naruto meets an old man who takes him in and gives him a place to call home. Naruto is gone and all that is left is Kaneki.**

 **Naruto(Kaneki)xHarem no main yet.**

 **Return of the Dark Knight: Naruto is an orphaned child that is bullied at Kuoh. He is mistreated because Rias and her group thought he was asking them out when he just wanted to be their friends. Soon he hears rumors of Issei's date and decides to spy on it which leads him to being left for dead by Rias. However Sona comes to his rescue and his new life begins as a mystery piece for Sona Sitri.**

 **Naruto Sona main but there will be a harem.**

 **Naruto will have a sacred gear and he is not human he is two halves of powerful beings.**

 **So let me know what you guys think about these ideas and I will try to get the first chapters for them up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction.**

 **This is a final notice that the poll is finished and Saber will finally appear in this chapter. I give a shout out to my betas and my partner for helping me with this story.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Wedding and Match**

I was admiring the shocked looks on everyone's faces and some of them looked furious about what's happened. Those people would be my brother Sirzech, my parents, sister, and Riser. They all looked extremely vexed that this was happening when they had no idea about it. Well this was not something I was going to talk to them about so tough shit.

"Well then I thank you all for attending MY wedding and I hope you all enjoy this lovely reception."

"Wait just a damn minute!" I looked behind me and saw Riser was approaching me but Esdeath got between us and aimed her sword at his throat.

"Its fine Esdeath I can handle this fool if he tries anything. So what seems to be the issue here?"

"This is a wedding for me and Rias not for you and my sister and even so my parents would never allow this to happen!" I smirked at him and replied,

"Yes they would considering that this whole thing was orchestrated by them and myself. You see the day of the event I knew that someone was going to do something that would most likely lead to the annul of this marriage and humiliation of both clans. So instead of allowing this to happen I decided to take matter into my own hands by dealing with those who would cause me trouble by making a deal with your parents.

 _Flash Back Begins_

 _"Lord Phenex we both know that my parents are going to try and pull something over your family in order to make sure Rias doesn't marry your son. This would lead to us being humiliated and your family being disgraced at the wedding as well."_

 _"Yes but there is not much we can do about it. We've already signed the agreement that the heiress to the Gremory's and the youngest child of the Phenex clan would marry." I smiled at him,_

 _"Who said Rias was the heir in the first place?" Both parents looked at me with show and said,_

 _"Well obviously she is isn't she older than you?" I shook my head at them and then it donged on them. "So you are offering us a deal where you would marry our daughter instead of Riser marrying Rias is that right?"_

 _"Yes think of it, I still have Bael's blood in my veins along with being the rightful heir to the Gremory clan. On top of that think about it I would protect your families dignity and my family name would not be smeared by some crazy scheme they try to come up with." Both parents looked at me and after discussing it between themselves they agreed with the plan._

 _"Should we inform your family of this?" I shook my head at them and explained,_

 _"They wouldn't listen to you and that would just be more reason for them to punish me for trying to save face with other clans. Plus Riser might not be happy with this and will most likely try something to keep this from happening. I propose that we keep this between the three of us just in case something happens then we can fix it easily. On top of that if someone tries something I can warn you ahead of time and we can make sure the wedding still is on course." We all shook hands on it and we continued with the tour._

 _Flash back ends_

"Your parents introduced me to your sister after I returned a few years ago and we both get along swimmingly."

"But what about Issei and the Fallen what's the deal there?" I looked over at my sister and saw anger in her eyes. Honestly she hadn't changed since we were kids so I didn't bother sugarcoating it with her.

"Did you ever wonder why Sirzech put you in Kuoh in the first place? The truth of the matter is Rias that he wanted you to find Issei and bring him into your peerage that way you could beat Riser. This whole situation with Issei was orchestrated by your brother and thus lead me to doing some dealings."

"What do you mean?" Turning to Serafall,

"The truth of the matter was when Azazel told me who he wanted to monitor I knew this would be a way to kill two birds with one stone. So I made the contract that way it gave me legitimate reason to deal with him if he survived. True Rias reviving him was not part of the plan but extracting his sacred gear was something I could live with honestly." Everyone in the room was shocked about what I said. Some of the older generation respected what I did and even admitted that it was more cunning than anything they could have come up with. Now though my parents were approaching me with a look in their eyes that showed disappointment. When mother was in front of me she tried to slap me across the face but I grabbed her wrist. With a little force I crushed it bringing her down to her knees making her beg for mercy.

Father tried to interfere with this but Grandfather got in front of him and flared his magic at him. Showing everyone in the room why he was still the most feared Gremory alive.

"Lets get something straight her bitch," everyone gasped. Yeah I called my mother that but I don't care she deserved it. Tears were running down her eyes hearing me call her that, "I don't care about your personal opinion about me and my actions. The truth is I've seen you as nothing more than the womb I came out of. My true mother took care of me and raised me better than you ever did."

She was sobbing now begging me to stop but I wasn't through with her.

"Never assume that you mean anything to me. You're nothing to me or the rest of this family because as far as I'm concern you're nothing but a selfish whore who desired power more than anything." I then threw her hand to the side and walked past her to my father. He looked absolutely venomous but I just tore them him as well.

"Make no mistake you're nothing to me as well and I will not have you buried with the name or no the grounds of the Gremory clan. You are dead to me along with both of my siblings. Never speak to me unless its clan business." My father had a shocked look on his face and now I turned my attention to my brother and stated,

"You of all people make me sick. You're suppose to want what was best for both of us but instead you play favorites and try to push me to learn my place as a servant rather than my own person. As far as the world is concerned you're nothing more than someone that is related to me by blood and I honestly feel your more like the Bael clan than Gremory. While we love people we put our family first above all else if you don't believe that than ask Grandma and Grandpa and see if they disagree with me." Sirzech looked upset at me but eventually I felt something coming from behind me and I leaned my head out of the way.

Looking behind me I saw it was Riser and his fist was in flames. His rage finally got the best of him and he decided to take a swing at me now.

"Well this is problematic." I was about to react but suddenly Riser saw his arm cleaved off his body and sent flying backwards. He was screaming in pain and there stood someone next to me with a holy sword in front of me. Looking to my side I saw it was a blond hair woman wearing full light body armor along with blue trimmings on it. She had a fair skin complexion along with her having a pair of sharp blue eyes. This was my Knight Saber Lily. She is the one true heir to King Arthur and she is also the wielder of the lost piece; Excalibur Morgan which she uses as a means to gather the other fragments and claim her birthright. She told me that she ran into two distant relatives of hers but one was in possession of the other Excalibur fragment and he was hesitant to give it to her. But once she revealed herself as the true heir they both surrendered to her and gave her the fragment.

Now though, she was here to protect me because I promised her the one thing in this world she really wanted. I would help her find the blades and unite them so they can be one again. The issue now is that she was known to be violent against those that attacked me so her doing this was to be expected.

"NO ONE TOUCHES LORD JASHIN!" Oh great that idiot is here now. Turning to the rest of my peerage they were standing around a silver hair guy wearing a red cloud black cloak open on one side leaving his left side exposed. He had pink eyes and he had a sadistic grin on his face. He was carrying a black and red tri-blade scythe with a black cord wrapped around his hand. This idiot was Hidan my last Pawn and probably the craziest bastard in the peerage.

When we met it was by pure luck because he proclaimed me Lord Jashin and said it was his duty to follow me everywhere. At the time I didn't think it would be bad so I recruited him now I regret it. The bastard's religion was based on killing people without a second thought and praying to me. While it's kinda flattering the issue is that he has been killing everything that moves from the church and this had led to tense issues with them. Luckily I smoothed things over by telling him about strays that insulted me and needed to be cleansed.

The idiot went and did those jobs without a second thought. While not the strongest piece I have he has his uses along with the fact the bastard is unkillable for some damn reason. I still don't know why and honestly I just want to know so I can figure out how to avoid more idiots like him in the future. The bastard is working also to building his own peerage in the future which he will use it to recruit members to his cult religion.

Right now everyone was looking at him with confusion written in their eyes and I said,

"Don't ask it's too much of a headache to explain. All you guys need to know is that idiot is my Pawn and he tends to kill before thinking." Now everyone in the room was unnerved by this comment but I didn't care at this point.

Riser was back facing Saber with a glare and healing his arm back onto his body with Rias glaring at me as well.

"You know if you two want to fight that badly then I'm more than happy to oblige. However I want you two to know that only one of you can beat me so whoever does gets what they want. Riser, you'll marry Rias and I will be your slave. Rias for you I would say I will leave the clan forever and you won't have to marry Riser. But if I win then I gain full control of the clan like all of the members along with Riser must forfeit his peerage and never receive another set ever again." Everyone was stunned that this would be a two to one match but I felt this would only be fair considering my peerage's strength. On top of that I felt it was the best way to reintroduce myself to the underworld.

Finally Serafall approached us before Sirzech could and announced,

"The match is set and the battle shall commence. So says I Serafall Leviathan." With that our peerages along with us were teleported into a battlefield. This was one that resembled Kuoh Academy, so they were trying to put me in an unfamiliar place. Sucks to be them because I've had all of Kuoh scouted years ago.

"You all know the drill." Everybody nodded their heads and were running across the battlefield now. I flew up to the roof and stared out to the world and said,

"This is the beginning of my reign as King."

 **Kuroko Third person (This will be the case until it returns to Naruto)**

Kuroko honestly was excited about this she couldn't wait to see how this would turn out for her. She had made it clear that she wanted to go solo that way she could confront Shirone alone. Arriving in the clearing she saw her along with the blond nun that seemed to be too soft to actually fight her. So the good thing is that she wouldn't have to worry about her interfering in this fight.

Koneko had on blue gloves while standing in front of Asia in the opening in the field. She was waiting for this day, she would fight her sister and make her pay for abandoning her. Without thinking she charged at her with everything she's got and threw a left hook at her. Kuroka leaned back and dodged her punch and dodged the next punch that way as well. She soon flipped over her when she went for a sweep kick and landed behind her.

She quickly launched a kick at her again and she kept ducking out of the way of her many strikes. Kuroka honestly could say she was embarrassed by how weak her sister was now. When she was her age she was already stronger than most S-classes in the underworld and with Naruto's training rose to the highest ranks possible for Nekoshou's. The issue now was that she could tell Koneko hadn't been doing any Senjutsu training what so ever. That would explain her lacking in the physical department along why she seemed to be barely above the mid-class of Nekoshou's that she knew of.

Koneko was relying on her Rook power to give her an advantage but her sister was proving to be too elusive for her to hit and it seemed like she couldn't do any major damage to her either. Kuroka for a Bishop was faster than Kiba and she was more agile than she was with her ability to dodge her no matter what. The biggest problem was now she was running out of stamina to continue this barrage. Only if she could land a single blow to even the playing field then she might be able to win this.

Kuroka was done with this fight now because of her such weak performance so she caught one of her fists and with a little Senjutsu she slammed her knee into her face. Koneko head went backwards but she was pulled up into the air where he punched her in the stomach. Soon she spun around and slammed the back of her foot against the side of her face. Finally she finished off the fight with a devastating flying axe kick, which left Koneko in the ground with the impact leaving behind a crater now. Finishing off Koneko she told her,

"Your too weak to even touch me let alone beat me. Accept what you are or you will never reach your fullest potential." With a twist of her foot the crater widened and she was now unconscious. Koneko disappeared from the match which left her alone with Asia. She turned to the frightened girl and said,

"Just forfeit I'm not going to hurt someone that won't fight back." Asia nodded her head and announced she surrendered. This lead to her hearing the announcement,

 _"Rias's Rook and Bishop have retired."_ Well Kuroka decided since her job is done she would go check on Naruto and see how he is doing now.

 **Hidan and Hannah**

Hidan was pissed right now because there was no one to fight. Hannah was getting annoyed with him until they arrived at the school gym. She was about to open the door but she could feel magic coming from the other side signaling that a trap was in place. So to shut up Hidan and deal with this at the same time she said,

"Hidan be a dear and open this for me would you?"

"Why you got two fucking hands don't ya?"

"Yes but Lord Jashin would love it if you did." Like that Hidan was on board with the idea of opening the door for her. Mention anything that he does is for Lord Jashin and he will do it in a heartbeat. When he opened the door it exploded with him screaming,

"SHIT!" Hannah felt like that was well deserved since he had a tendency to not shut up. Plus its not like he would die from this the dumbass was immortal. After the smoke cleared she could hear one of the peerage pieces saying,

"See I told you that would work Shuriya."

"Yes you did Mira now lets deal with the last one and get back to Riser-sama." Hannah saw some girl wearing a outfit that had only some see through cloth along her arms, she was wearing a black and gold two piece with it barely holding her breasts and covering her crotch. The other girl was wearing a red and white dojo outfit while carrying a staff of some kind. Feeling them out these two were definitely the weakest pieces she ever sensed and she recognized the blue hair one from the meeting about a month ago.

"So are you ready to lose? I've got to pay you back for what you did last month." Mira was confident now that she and her partner could take this maid no matter how old she claimed to be.

"No thanks I wouldn't bother dealing with either of you to be honest. However, HIDAN! Are you done sleeping right now because we've got work to do." The two girls looked confused. Didn't they eliminate him already? Emerging from the crater where the door was Hidan who was busy using magic to reattach his head to his shoulders. This shocked them cause they were sure they dealt with him already.

"Man you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to reattach my head?"

"Shut up and deal with these two would you? After all wasn't Lord Jashin's orders to deal with this?"

"I get it you damn bitch I'm working on it." Hannah would definitely tell Naruto-sama about him calling her a bitch. Hidan quickly put his scythe on the ground and with a burst of speed ran at them. He appeared on the other side and before the girls knew it they were lying on the ground bleeding.

"That was it? Shit I took pisses that lasted longer than these two man what a waste of my time." With them unable to continue they disappeared and the announcement went out.

 _"Riser's two Pawns have retired."_

Hannah watched as Hidan was now doing some kind of chant, which usually means he was doing some kind of prayer to beg for forgiveness from his god. This was going to take a while.

 **Krul and Mina Tepes**

Both sisters were now watching two members of Riser's peerage walk right past them. One was a girl wearing some kind of Chinese outfit with her hair in two buns while the other one was some kind of maid costume. Honestly they didn't even sense either sister yet that showed how weak they were. Naruto made it clear when training work on your weaknesses and increase your strengths at the same time. Finally after finishing examining the two they appeared behind them and coughed.

Both the Rook and Pawn were shocked they were there but honestly this wasn't anything new for either sister.

"So Krul do you want the Rook or the Pawn?"

"Well sister I will take the Pawn if you want the Rook that badly." Mina nodded her head and within seconds closed the distance between her and the Rook. Xulan, the Rook, tried her best to try and hit the girl but she was dodging her kicks while throwing her own. Unlike Mina she couldn't dodge her strikes before retaliating and she was struggling to deal with this girl.

After playing with her for a little bit Mina finally sent an up kick to her chin and sent her flying. Xulan tried to fly away from her to get some breathing room but soon was hit from behind by someone. Floating behind her was Cinder Fall who was holding a fire ball in her hand.

"Now that's rude you can't leave a battle that isn't finished. So how about I send you back down." Before she could respond Cinder Fall threw another ball of fire at her and she dodged this one. But she didn't expect her attack to create mini fireballs and be shot straight at her. They all managed to land against her sending her back down to Mina who looked annoyed.

She was done waiting now so to just show her how outmatched they were in this situation she flew up to her now and slammed her foot into her back. She screamed in pain and then blacked out. She disappeared from the battle field and when she turned to her sister she saw her standing on top of an unconscious Pawn. They disappeared soon afterwards leaving behind a bored Krul.

 _"Riser's Rook and Pawn retired."_

Now they play the waiting game.

 **Saber and Tohka**

Both girls were walking through the forest looking for their opponents. Honestly they both had faced each other in training many times before and they were even when it came to fighting. While both used swords and magic they differ in their approaches to this. Tohka prefers to use brute strength and heavy defensive magic when fighting opponents where Saber prefers more finesse and strategy to when she fights. Either way they knew that no one on the battlefield could pose a threat to either of them.

Saber finally noticed two girls in the distant and it was two of Riser's members. One was a Rook that was wearing some mask on her face while the other was a Bishop that was wearing a kimono.

Saber looked over at Tohka and asked,

"Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the Bishop you deal with the Rook." Saber nodded her head and Tohka flew into battle against the Bishop. While Mihae is powerful in her own right with magic she was more of a supporter rather than a fighter. She started firing magic bullets at Tohka who cut through her attacks like they were nothing and brought her blade down in front of her. A purple energy from her sword came out and cut through the ground and was heading straight at her.

Mihae couldn't dodge and soon was overwhelmed by the attack sending her crashing into a tree unconscious. Tohka was upset it seemed like they wouldn't be getting a serious challenge for a while now. She disappeared and now she waiting for Saber to finish her opponent.

The masked girl she will give credit to she was strong and very fast but she was more of a brute really. If her opponent was more technical than her then she was not that great of a fighter compared to them. The key was she needed to be stronger than them and faster to them to a degree.

Saber after dodging her strikes and nicking her with light cuts the Rook was finally slowing down. She was about to land the finishing blow when she felt her danger senses running rampant and got the hell out of the way. Soon a white blur hit the girl and the ground exploded on impact. She waited for the dust to clear and out of the dust came Vali who was standing on top of the girl.

"I had her."

"I know but Bro doesn't want you wasting time with this idiot more than you absolutely have to." The Rook disappeared now and the announcement went out.

 _"Riser's Rook and Bishop have retired."_

 **Lucy and Kurumi**

Both girls can't believe this. Out of all of the possible opponents they could have gotten this was whom they were battling. Four girls were dressed as schoolgirls and two of them were wearing some kind of cat extensions. Finally the other two girls that were twin green hair girls were wielding chainsaws. Naruto informed them the other girls already that who they found are who they fight. Kurumi was upset because now she wasn't even going to try against these girls. Honestly these girls were more for harem use rather than a really strong peerage.

Lucy was irritated because these girls were the type that pissed her off. Pretty girls that think just because some guy took an interest in them then they were better than everyone else.

Kurumi approached the two cat girls and pulled out her pistols. But both girls made a dash at her and were throwing punches and kicks at her. She was dodging but eventually the pinned her against a tree and started wailing on her. Soon the girls let up on their assault and saw Kurumi was badly damaged and was ready to be finished off. Bu before they could one of them was shot in the back forcing her to collapse right there. It was the green-blue hair one that was shot and her friend the red hair one was about to help her until she felt something against the side of her head. She turned and saw that it was a pistol with Kurumi standing there with no damage on her.

She was confused now she was sure they took her down. But she was shot in the head sending her crashing to the ground. Another Kurumi stood next to her and they were looking at the girls with pity really. I mean they were so weak that they couldn't hold a chance against her even though they were time clones really. So with them being down for the count they fired a few more rounds into them forcing them to be removed from the battlefield.

The two clones disappeared along with the one leaning on the tree while the real one came out from behind the tree. She was bored now but at least she was going to make sure Lucy didn't get too crazy in her fight.

Lucy actually was busy squeezing the life out of the girls with her vectors. She had destroyed their precious chainsaws and then started having the invisible hands gripping their throats. Once the girls were gagging she quickly snapped their necks not to kill them but to render them unconscious.

Honestly this was pathetic in her mind and she dropped the weak girls on the ground without a second thought.

 _"Four of Riser's Pawns have retired."_

Great now they had to wait, well at least they had some stuff to talk about.

 **Esdeath and Sayo**

Esdeath was facing off against Kiba from Rias's peerage and two girls from Riser's peerage. One was wearing some armor while carrying a sword and dagger with her. The other was carrying a special sword with her the name escaped Esdeath. But honestly they were weaker than her and she wouldn't need Sayo's help with this. So she asked if she could take them and she agreed since this would be a waste of her time really.

Sayo pulled out a book titled "How to seduce your King." Esdeath would ask her for the book later for sure. But now she pulled out her rapier and was ready for this fight. Kiba activated his sacred gear and summoned many swords onto the battlefield. The two girls took out their swords and they were soon covered by fire. All Esdeath did was roll her eyes at them for trying to intimidate her with these weak tricks.

Esdeath decided to move first so she charged the armored girl and started attacking her first. With a few quick thrusts she forced her backwards and her friend came to her aid. But she flipped over her and rotated clockwise in the air smashing her heel into her face. Then she brought her rapier down on the armored girl and smashed through her sword. Before she could stop it the blade cut through her chest plate and froze her on the spot.

Turning to the other girl she charged her while she was getting off the ground. Right before she got in front of her she froze her with her ice magic with a simple flick of her wrist. The girl is in a block of ice leaving her unable to escape. Esdeath felt someone approaching her from behind and saw that it was Kiba. She brought her sword up and deflected his strike away from herself.

After kicking him away from her she saw that he was still standing in front of her. She was impressed maybe not everyone would be boring in this match. Putting more speed into movements she charged at him and started slashing at him. He blocked the attacks and was able to match her speed. But the issue was that even though he could she was getting faster and faster while he was slowing down. Finally Kiba saw an opening and with every once of speed he could muster he slashed at her stomach. She backed off holding her stomach so it could heal from the damage.

But Kiba tried to charge at her but he felt something tearing through his left leg causing him to collapse. Looking down he saw it was a bullet but where did it come from?

Sayo was holding a large sniper rifle that fired 50 caliber rounds. After seeing Esdeath 'hit' she fired the round into his leg just so he didn't ruin the surprise she had for him.

Esdeath was upset with Sayo interfering in the match but she understood but still. Eventually she stood up showing that the cut Kiba gave her shattering and revealing she was fine now.

He couldn't believe it his attack was nothing she was just messing with him. But before he could do anything he was frozen on the spot leaving him unable to fight now.

 _"Riser's and Ria's Knights have retired."  
_ With these idiots done with there is nothing left but to way for Kaguya to finish the Queens and then watch Naruto stomp out the three stooges and they would be done for the day.

 **Kaguya**

Kaguya was staring down the two girl in front of her. One was a half-breed of a devil and fallen angel while the other was a human with some explosion magic. Honestly this was boring for her because Naruto had more magic than twenty of them combined together. But she was ordered by her King to deal with these two.

"Well this should be fun." Akeno was laughing at her and then Yubellana, Riser's King launched an explosion spell at her which she took head on.

"Well that is it for her." Kaguya was still standing there unharmed from her attack shocking both of them. Kaguya raised an eyebrow at both of them and asked,

"Is that all you've got?"

"You wish!" Akeno summoned some lightning and fired it at her but she stopped it with her ability to absorb magic and chakra. After she fired her spell she fired her own lightning bolt at the two of them. Both girls flew away from the attack but Kaguya quickly followed up on Akeno and grabbed her by the throat. She was choking the life out of her and Kaguya was slowly draining her magic from her body. She tried to break her grip around her throat but it was futile.

Yubellana was about to launch an attack at both of them but was hit from behind and saw it was Momoyo who had a bloodthirsty grin on her face. She tried to fire a spell at her but she closed the distance between them and with a large amount of magic in her hand she fired a fire blast so intense it burnt off all of her clothes and left her with fourth degree burns. In doing so she was removed from the field showing that Momoyo wiped her out with one attack really.

Akeno passed out from having her magic drained from her and being choked unconscious. Kaguya let her fall to the ground without a care for her safety but she was teleported out of the match.

 _"Both Queens have retired."_

Both girls felt Naruto's magic flare and that was the signal to join him at his point where he would be fighting both Riser and Issei and Rias in the final battle.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

I was standing on the roof of the Occult club looking at my three opponents. I wondered who would be dumb enough to attack me first. Not surprisingly Issei was the first one to charge at me with his sacred gear activated. But before he could even touch me I slammed my fist into the back of his head knocking him into the roof. He was unconscious from the punch alone. This got him teleported out of the match, causing Rias to be furious her entire peerage had been wiped out from the match.

Riser looked at me with loathing and summoned a fireball and threw it at me. I held my hand up and fired a ball of water at it causing steam to rise up. The boy charged at me throwing fire punches at me but I was dodging them with ease. At this point I could use my eyes and just plow through him. But after what he said to my Bishop I wanted to drag the match out only to tire him and then I was going to beat him to the point he begged for death.

Riser soon flew away from me and started firing fire spears and chucking them at me hoping they would connect. Honestly I put my hands in my pocket and started making mad dashes away from him and his weak attacks. They were coming in slower than Beerus's attacks or mothers, which leaves me believing I'm too strong for this situation and makes it boring for me.

Rias was behind me and she was charging up some of her magic and then shot it at me like a bullet. I leapt over it and activated my wings taking to the skies now. She flew after me with her magic in hand along with Riser coming behind me with fireballs in his hands as well.

Finally we came to a stop where we are floating in mid air with Riser behind me and me facing Rias. They looked smug and thought they had me cornered. Honestly if this is the face of my generation we might as well throw in the towel now. They are not even close to being strong enough to defeat the angels in heaven or the fallens that were still bitter about the war. Looking at them both I felt Riser charging in behind me then he threw his fireballs at me with Rias launching some destruction blasts at me too.

I closed my eyes and then opened them when the attacks collided and nothing happened to me other than the explosion of the two attacks. When the smoked cleared they were both shocked I was still standing there but Rias noticed my eyes and she asked,

"What's with your eyes?" I smiled at her and answered,

"These are the most powerful eyes in the entire universe those that have wielded it have been known to alter the fate of the world at their will. Feast your eyes on the eyes of the Beast of Apocalypse 666." I knew this would turn some heads and cut off issues that would arise from both my brother and the Baels in general. Looking at Riser I flashed in front of him and grabbed him by his face. I was crushing it with little effort and then I tossed him to the ground.

I saw Rias looking at someone and turning to where she was staring there was Ravel. She was blond hair done in a fashion with drills and she was wearing a pink dress with feathers in it. I could tell from her expression she didn't want to be here so I asked,

"Are you going to face me?" She shook her head and announced her surrender, which got her teleported out of the game. Riser came flying up at me with a war cry and summoned two fire spears into his hands. I started gathering mother's magic and said to him,

"Feast your eyes on the gift of my Mother and know this is what you deserve after the way you spoke to my Bishop." I started gathering some raw magic that my mother used turning my aura black in general. Then I gathered some of it into my hand and started adding wind magic to it making it take the form of a shuriken with a orb in the middle of it. I then aimed it at him and threw it while shouting,

 **"ChaosRasenshuriken"** It tore through his fire spears and then went straight into him causing a massive explosion with it showing Riser being torn to pieces by the attack. This was an attack that attacked someone at a molecular scale and made it impossible to recover from it. He fell back to the ground and was out cold, leading him to being transported out of the match and him being finished in this match.

Turning to my sister I flashed my mother's magic making her scared out of her mind and showed her I would show no mercy to her. She lowered her head and whispered,

"I surrender." Both of us were teleported back into the main hall where I was greeted with applause for my performance along with my peerages. Everyone wanted to know when the wedding would commence and I informed them right now. Ravel came back into the room wearing a beautiful white gown with her head being covered by it. We both stood at the podium and the usual wedding stuff was read to us. Finally we said our "I do's" and then we kissed each other with an applause going out for both of us.

Sirzech tried approaching me to talk to me about something but I told him,

"You may be my Lucifer but you will never be my brother. I have only one brother now and he is not you."

With my piece said I teleported out of the room along with my new wife and peerage at my side.

 **Apartment three days later**

Ever since my return to the Underworld the entire world seemed to be turned upside down. The clan was happy because now I would have to assume the role of leadership when they boot my parents out of the main house. While it is a conception that once the two grandparents hand control over to the new heads that's it and no one can oppose them. Well that's not true, they still retain the right to disown someone they believe will lead the clan to ruins thus making it clear that someone they want will take control. Plus the clan was ready for a full fledge revolution so there wasn't much choice in the matter considering they wanted them out now.

But other than that I would have to sit down with my grandparents and discuss this transition in clan control because this is where things get tricky. Ever since my eyes came out things have been hectic in the underworld. While my mom being removed from her position upset the Bael clan they knew better than to try against me. The elders were upset because they wanted to have me under their thumb but with the political protection I had with some other factions they wouldn't risk it. The fact is this; I have partnerships with the Yokai, Fallen, Angels, and some members of the Hero faction this made me a political powerhouse. They try anything these groups attack them and erase them along with anyone that stands with them. On top they don't know about mother yet shows they are scared what she could do since I mentioned her a few times.

Outside of them everyone was happy to see me again considering I had been gone for so long. The Sitri's were happy because Sona now was smiling more having me around again. We had been friends before I left and I hanged out with her and Serafall more times then I did with my own siblings.

On top of them the Phenex clan was happy to see me again considering they were happy I kept my promise and married Ravel. But I had them agree that we wouldn't be having children until later on when I was done exploring the world and she had time to grow up and know what she really wanted out of life. Ravel agreed with this and was happy she didn't need to start having children with me just yet. But I told her that she would need to spend some time in the human world so she would move to Kuoh to act in my place as my representative.

The issues then sparked when my brother and sister caught wind of this and demanded to know why she would be in charge of the Gremory portion. I explained quite plainly that it was my decision and grandma and grandpa agreed with me and a Maou had no right to interfere in this either. So with my piece said I continued on with my day and told Ravel if some odd happenings start to inform me or one of my peerage pieces of this.

I would be visiting Kuoh soon due to word from the church was that they were sending two exorcists here on business. But that would have to be a thought for another time considering there was a teleportation circle in my room now.

Out of it came Serafall who had a bright smile on her face and quickly took a seat on the chair in front of me. I poured her a glass of wine and she started sipping it. She looked at me and said with a smile on her face,

"Naruto I was talking to my family and they were discussing some things with me and I agreed with them on it."

"What would that be Serafall-chan?"

"I'm getting married." The glass slipped from my hand. What bastard would marry Serafall? Because I needed to have a conversation with them right now.

"Might I ask who the lucky gentleman is?" She jumped onto my lap and whispered into my ear,

"You good looking." I felt my mind short circuit and I passed out right there.

 **Alright this is the end of the chapter. This one was shorter than my normal stuff but hey I got more stuff done in less time then I though. Now there will be some complaints that naruto's peerage one shot everyone in this. Well lets think the members of Naruto's peerage are some of the most feared fighters from their own universe while the girls in Riser's peerage were highly undertrained. This would be easy for him to do with little to no trouble. Along with Rias's peerage while they are stronger than them Naruto's are still in a league of their own.**

 **Finally here is the list of stories I will be focusing on from now on so no more new stories after these.**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Replaced**

 **Naruto Leviathan**

 **Sabertooth's Demon King**

 **Return of the Dark Knight**

 **Banished Fairy**

 **The last one I have not written yet and there is a challenge for those who want to take a shot at it but I had such a great story line for it I couldn't stop myself from wanting to write it. While it would seem that Naruto could one shot everyone in this story as well that is not the case. He can't face off against opponents stronger than Gildart and will struggle against some of his opponents. So keep this in mind also he will not be a slayer in this story. Also the harem is up to only four women and that is it and the main one is from another universe so for those that bitch about it do me a favor: make your own story with this challenge.**

 **Alright that is all also I will be doing college work so I don't know when I will have time to update like I usually do so if stories are taking forever then that must mean I'm doing work.**

 **Crowfeast out. PS: Thanks to my main partner Smarcelsmail thanks for all the help man.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neglected Gremory #4**

 **Engagements and New Home**

Naruto just woke up from being unconscious a few minutes ago and to his surprise, he was in his bed. Looking around he saw his clock read six-thirty A.M. This meant he had about two to three hours to arrive at the school on time and get his schedule. But when the red haired devil tried to sit up, he felt his body being weighed down by something. Looking underneath the covers, he saw something that made the poor heir have a nosebleed.

Sleeping on his chest was a very busty Leviathan that was stark naked. She had her hair laid out flat down her back and was snuggling into his chest. The large breasts she had were rubbing close to his crotch and it was starting to get hard.

Deciding to deal with the problem now instead of later he shook her,

"Serafall-chan please wake up." Lifting her head up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He was blushing hard and trying his best not to watch the exposed breasts bounce around. They were so perky and round that he wanted to motorboat them to be completely honest but he had a wife now and he was sure she would be pissed if he did that.

However, he remembered Serafall said something to him and that was the reason the poor devil passed out in the first place.

"Morning Naruto-kun, how'd you sleep?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and countered,

"How about: what the hell was that announcement that knocked me out?" Serafall tilted her head for a second and responded,

"Well, to be honest Naruto, I proposed a marriage contact between you and I as means to help the Underworld grow as a whole. Also, I wanted to get my parents off my back about me finding a husband." She had a big pout on her face while thinking of her parents. They really needed to butt out of her personal life because she didn't have an interest in most of the Underworld's male population. Mostly because they were only interested in bedding the great Leviathan instead of wanting to know her instead and that was rather annoying to her.

Naruto thought it was cute that she was pouting but he didn't want to give her any wrong impressions. So, with grace he didn't know he had, he slipped out of his bed and got dressed in his Kuoh uniform. Honestly, he wanted to wear something other than this but hey, who was he to complain about it.

"So that still doesn't explain why you were almost glued on me while being naked." Serafall sat up letting the sheets fall off her body and now she was looking at her crush with an emploring look.

"Because out of all the males I've met in the Underworld, you're the only one that has ever had any interest in me as a person. Plus you talked to me like I'm an actual genius rather than a stunted child. If there is any man that I wanted to be my husband, it would be you." She got out of the bed and quickly encircled her arms around him. Her breasts pushing into his back with her head reaching his neck, "Honestly, you're the only person I've ever met that I wanted to marry more than anything. I know you're married to Ravel but I want to be your wife as well. Please consider me," now Naruto felt tears running down his back.

Turning around Naruto sighed, brought her head up and gave her a kiss on the lips. She was taken aback but returned the kiss with great passion. After sharing a moment Naruto pulled away and asked,

"Is this fool too late?" The Leviathan smiled at him and answered,

"No, in fact you're right on time. Sona will be so happy to hear of our relationship." Now that was something Naruto figured. Sona always said that she would only marry someone that could match her in chess and the only person that could do that was Naruto. So he had to expect her to want to marry him to some way or another. Plus Serafall would try to pull him into this as well.

"Serafall, as much as I want to continue our current activity, I believe it best that we stop. I have to get to school otherwise Sona-chan and Ravel-chan are going to give me hell about that. On another note, we need to discuss our relationship with your sister and Ravel sometime since they are both interested in me as well." Serafall nodded and summoned her clothes which she used magic to wear.

"Well, see you later then Naruto-kun~! I hope to see my fiancé soon!" With a wink and an air blown kiss, she was gone. Naruto let out a deeper sigh and wondered how he was going to break this to his peerage.

Naruto didn't bother thinking about it for long and teleported out of his private apartment and to Kuoh.

Kuoh Academy

Naruto was standing in front of some human students and was looking straight at them with a charming smile on his face. Some of the boys looked at him with envy in their eyes. Most girls however, had hearts in their eyes and some were whispering about him looking like his sister.

"Greetings, my name is Naruto Gremory and… yes, I'm related to Rias Gremory. She is my twin sister but I have studying in Britain up until a few years ago. Please treat me well while I'm here." Naruto bowed to them and took his seat in the front of the class next to one of his peerage members.

Kuroka had managed to pass herself as a third year student along with Naruto. She was here mostly because he needed some of his members here for the student body to make up his new club. However, he had to make sure they could pass for teenagers. A few of them could pass for it but some of them either had to get jobs on campus or just stay in the clubroom whenever the group showed up. There was only one person Kuroka knew that Naruto was really worried about right now and that was Lucy.

While he was against her joining the school, she expressed interest in joining the academy along with Kurumi. Naruto knew from past experiences the Rook got irritated easily and when she did whatever it was that irritated her didn't live for very long. But with Kurumi with her, she might just make it through the school day without killing someone due to her having a calming affect on Lucy. No one really knew how they were such good friends, they just were and no one was really complaining.

Now he had to deal with the most boring part of his day and that was class. The teacher was talking about the Egyptian empire and their rise and fall. Great, it felt like listening to Beerus talking about his country when he got bored. Well at least Naruto had magic to make it look like he was listening but really he was sleeping now.

ORC

Classes were out for lunch and the club had gathered together to talk about recent events. Honestly, after their match with the older twin and the great ass kicking they received, most were feeling shitty. Mostly it was Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno that felt horrible about everything.

Kiba because he now saw how outmatched he was with another Knight. Honestly, she was stronger than Koneko was and she was faster than him easily. On top of that, her ice magic made her a triple threat with the fact she could use it as an offensive weapon and defensive weapon as well. The poise she had also made her dangerous as well considering that she didn't even try when facing him. The only reason he landed a hit was pure luck and he knew it was.

So after his ass kicking, he started training more than he did before. He was working on improving his speed and strength in order to match her. But he knew that he needed to think about his recent run in with Freed as well. He had an Excalibur fragment and that made him lose control because of his history with the blade. Exploiting this Freed was able to take him down and that pissed Kiba off. So he realized not only was he physically weaker than the girl but he was also mentally weaker. So now he was trying to come to terms with his past and maybe move past it.

Koneko was sitting on the couch, thinking about the beating she received from her sister. Honestly, if that was what she was capable if she actually tried to use her heritage then she might try it someday soon. While she was still scared of it and hated her sister, she couldn't deny the results. Plus, maybe she needed to really rethink some things about her life lately. One of the things was that she was hurting her own performance and she might have been better in the Ratings Game against Riser's peerage if she was stronger.

So now she was at a crossroads. Continue as she was or confront her sister and take her up on her training offer in order to become stronger than she was now.

Akeno was thinking about her beating she got from Kaguya and realized she was too weak to be a real Queen. Plus the fact she was restraining herself from using her father's magic also meant she needed someone to show her how useful it really was.

Losing opened her eyes; she realized that to really pose a challenge to someone she would need to let go of her past issues and start working on her goals which were mainly to protect her friends from all threats.

Rias was sitting at her desk thinking over the match. Rias knew for a fact she didn't stand a chance against Naruto and it pissed her off. She was to be the heiress because of her connection to the Bael Clan not him. However her grandparents made it clear that if she tried anything against her twin now, she would receive the beating of her life. She might also be executed for attacking an heir to a royal family.

Plus she now had a Pawn that was worth eight pieces but his sacred gear was downgraded when the original one was taken from him. Thus making him weaker than before and with his lack of aptitude for magic, he was powerless really. Rias was going over the fact she was screwed no matter what and there was nothing she could do to fix this situation since her parents were ousted as the heads of the family by their grandparents recently and now were classified as branch members. Otherwise they would have joined the Bael Clan but the issue there was that Lord Bael didn't want to enrage the only man in this world with those eyes and the favor of many factions.

Sitting there, she was going over things in her head and wondering if there was anything she could do now to turn things into her favor.

End of the School Day,

Naruto was sitting in his club thinking about some of the rumors he had gotten wind of while he was in school. Some of his peerage members had informed him that there were two exorcists in town and they wanted to meet with the person in charge of the territory.

Another rumor was that Ravel and Sona were having a meeting over recent territory issues and were trying to agree on who would mostly handle affairs in Kuoh. Naruto would mostly operate in Tokyo on his off days. While Ravel would act as his representative here in Kuoh.

Speaking of Ravel, he needed to take her on a date in order to get to know her better. However, he wasn't sure where to take her considering she was a very specific person and didn't like many things in the human world to begin with. But that wasn't fair to her considering she had never been here before and had just been shoved into this world without knowing what was what. Along with the fact she was married made things complicated as well.

But they agreed it was better that the rest of the school didn't know about their marriage as a means to keep things from becoming too suspicious or complicated. Officially, she was his girlfriend that transferred with him so as to stay close to him.

Finished with his paperwork, he saw Ravel walk into the office and sit in a chair in front of him.

"Sona-senpai and I agreed on her being in charge of most of the political issues in town while I would make the final decision on your behalf. But I would contact you first before I say anything officially." Naruto nodded, looked straight at her and asked,

"So Ravel, how was your first day of classes?" She blushed a little bit and started fiddling with the hem of her skirt. To him, she was adorable like this instead of being an uptight princess,

"Everything went well for the most part but I'm more concerned with the issues that are coming up here in Kuoh." Naruto nodded but changed the subject again,

"Well since you seemed stressed, how about you come to Tokyo with me and we'll go on a date. How's that sound?" Ravel blushed a deep bright red but she had a small smile on her face showing she was all for it.

So with that said, they teleported back to Tokyo and started getting ready for their date leaving his Queen in charge of the city while he was gone.

Tokyo

Naruto was wearing stylish dress shirt and slacks along with wingtip shoes and he was enjoying a well-cooked rare steak and stir-fry rice. In front of him Ravel was wearing a beautiful red dress with frills at the end of it. She had her hair in two braids running down her back. Her meal of choice was ironically enough was a grilled chicken with some light seasoning on it and some cooked vegetables.

Both were dining at a fancy restaurant that was regarded as one of the best in Japan for their excellent food. Also the imposing decor was something that attracted people to their restaurant. However this was considered normal for Naruto and Ravel considering they grew up in royalty in a sense. More Ravel than him since he spent most of his time eating in suspended space and there was nothing there but some old ruins in some cases. But he still grew up as a Gremory and was well versed in the high-class culinary arts.

The two of them decided to do this for their first date and this way they could enjoy some more quality time with each other.

"So Ravel, do you have any interests in forming your own peerage in the future?" Naruto was looking at her with a smile on his face. Her face lit up a little bit and she answered,

"Not really because I find that being a leader is not my strong suit. That is why I joined my brother's peerage as his bishop even though he was total tool at times. Honestly, if I had to choose, I would have joined yours or Ruval's peerage before Riser's. The only reason he recruited me was because of my ability to organize and maintain a tight schedule."

"I figured that would be the case but in my honest opinion, you lead the peerage better than he did. That shows me you would be a great king, the only thing keeping you from being one is you not giving yourself the confidence to do it." Ravel was fidgeting again,

"Well then, if you say I can do it then I will try to gather my own group. But be warned, just because you're my husband doesn't mean I will go easy on you." There was a spark in her eyes and she was just about ready for a fight with Naruto. He returned the look,

"Don't worry. I always give it my all and so does my peerage… so be ready because what they showed you during the match is nothing compared to what they can really do." Before they could continue their conversation something caused the building to shake.

Naruto could feel an attack coming so, his eyes glowing, he summoned a barrier on the restaurant and stopped the attack from hitting. It was a red orb of some kind and when it hit the barrier Naruto struggled a little bit to stop the attack. Once it finished he released the barrier and rose from his chair.

"Ravel gather our magic and teleport everyone out of here!"

"Hai… but what are you going to do?" Naruto cast a magic circle above himself and his outfit changed again to a red sash on top of a pair black pants and sandals. He also had a red bandanna on his head with a black jacket. The open jacket showed off his muscular chest and had golden straps on the trims of the jacket.

Ravel was blushing a storm but quickly shook it off when she saw him sprout his wings and take off into the sky. She quickly began her work of teleporting everyone out of the building and erasing their memories of being here and making sure they had reservations for tomorrow instead of today. No point in wasting their time here when they came all this way.

Sky

Naruto looked around for his target and saw her standing on a nearby rooftop and she looked bored.

By turning to look at him, she showed she was wearing a white kimono of some material that covered her entire body. He could easily tell she had a good sized bust underneath that robe of hers. There was a pink fluff that was flowing off her right shoulder and she had a crescent moon tattoo on her forehead along with sharp looking eyes. The golden eyes watched him with interest in them and the look predator.

Her long white hair was flowing down her back and she had two swords at her side. Naruto could feel one of them was radiating demonic power while the other was radiating some kind of life and death energy from it. Floating down to her he stood there in front of her and gauged her reserves and could feel they were massive. She also had the feeling of a Yokai but something was different her blood felt stronger than the normal breed.

Then it hit him, she was Daioyokai a superior breed of Yokai that were rare at the present. But it was believed that before the Kyuubi, they ruled the demonic world without an equal in sight. He was staring at one and he immediately knew that she was not going to be an easy opponent for him to overcome considering her immense power.

Before he could say anything she charged at him with her claws flashing green. Naruto deflected the swipes away from him and sent a sharp kick at her stomach. Swiftly the girl jumped away from him and then summoned a whip of some kind. The whip glowed and she sent it at him but in a flash he was on the other side of the roof. Running at her, he threw a few strikes but she blocked them and countered with her own.

They traded shots on the roof for a while; shots so powerful that you could see the shockwaves as they were hitting each other. Both were throwing matching blows of either punches or kicks. After trading a few more blows with her he jumped over her next strike and came down with crushing force but she moved out of the way quickly. This lead to Naruto removing himself from the self-created crater and charging at her before she hit the ground, although she never touched the ground. Looking up he saw she was floating above him without wings or anything else.

This shit was getting old for Naruto and he wanted to wrap this fight up but she was too fast for him in this state and it made it impossible to get to her. Even with his eyes, his attacks would be limited even if she couldn't use chakra or magic against him. Her strength and speed were natural which meant that she could still use them against him. He had only one real option if he was hoping to hurt this girl and get some ground against her.

Taking a deep breath Naruto started gathering his mother's magic and soon his body was overflowing with it. The ground was cracking from its pressure even though he was floating in the air. Black ethereal snake tattoos slithered all over his body and reached his face. Soon they covered almost his whole body. Her black aura was surrounding his body and he could feel a calmness coming over him. Finishing with his power up, he showed his shining gold eyes and his small smile.

"Now that the warm up is over shall we get started?" Within seconds he disappeared shocking the dog demon. He appeared behind her and sent her flying with a vicious hook across the face. Flying through the air she tried to regain her balance but Naruto just flashed in front of her. Throwing another vicious hook he sent her crashing into the ground this time.

Luckily they managed to make it out of the city so there were no casualties. Standing above her he spirited away from her and waited for her to get up. The girl slowly crawled out of the crater and rubbed the dust off her clothes. Looking at him, she had a small smile on her face before she became serious again.

Reaching for one of her swords, with incredible speeds she drew it and swung it causing blue lighting to appear. It took the form of a dragon and made a dash at him. Flying away from the attack he tried to get it to leave him alone. However the problem was that it seemed to be following him like a damned heat-seeking missile. Finally getting tired of the pursuit, he summoned some of his magic and sent it to the lightning dragon stopping it in its tracks.

Looking at the girl, she was floating in front of him again but her eyes were red with black slits. Pulling out her other sword, she swung this one and it released a green energy of some kind. But he had a feeling he didn't want that thing touching him so he flew out of range of the attack.

Summoning some dark spheres, he had them follow him and they were simultaneously hurled at the girl. This lead to her flying away and the attacks following her. Taking her swords she swung them and sliced the attacks with her own causing massive explosions all over the area.

More of his mother's magic flowed through his body and it started to weigh him down to the point it was painful. He tried to ignore it but the pain became too much and he went crashing to the ground grunting in pain. The girl soon followed him and was about to walk away from him until she felt his magic grow again. But this time a black pillar was surrounding him and his roar could be heard for miles around. Standing there she was shocked at what was in his position after the pillar died down.

A man with black dragon wings and horns twisting out of his head. A gem in the center of his forehead along with dark bony claws growing out of his hand with him scratching at his arms. Looking closer at him she saw that his body had taken a darker shade where he was deep brown in color and golden eyes staring at her with rage in them. His hair was standing on ends, he had sharp fangs and a wide mouth that were releasing his horrible breath into the air. The snake tattoos were still on his body but they were barely visible due to his skin color.

Rising onto his two feet, he raised one his hands at her. With his palm opening in a second he sent a massive shockwave that sent her flying through the air. Once the attack stopped she saw the forest in the path of the attack was completely gone.

He stared her down and looked ready to rush her. But the beast decided to slowly stalk towards her and she was a little unnerved by his stride. Figuring she had to take this guy seriously she summoned all of her power and turned into a giant white demon wolf and stared him down.

They both stared for a second and then charged at each other. He flew around her and fired small rounds of his magic at her but she countered by swinging her claws at him. He dodged all her attacks by flying out of range and then he continued his assault on her. They went at this for hours until they finally gained some distance from each other to have another standoff.

Naruto's wounds were healing quickly while the girl was heavily injured and could barely stand. So summoning the last of her chakra and magic she gathered it in her mouth and fired her final attack. Naruto saw it coming and summoned his magic into his horns and they fired a counter beam from the concentration point in the middle. Once they collided with each other the entire area was lit up in show of power.

It ended abruptly showing Naruto still standing tall while the girl had changed back but was unconscious from the result of the attack. Approaching her he was about to attack her but he felt someone hit him very hard on the back of the head sending him to the ground.

His transformation undid itself and he fell unconscious on the ground revealing only the goddess Ophis standing there shaking her head.

"It would seem we need to talk about this event." So gathering her son and the girl she created a gate that teleported them away from the newly rejuvenated forest and to his apartment.

Apartment

Hours later,

Naruto woke up on his couch and saw that standing there with tea in her hand was his mother in her teenage form. She was looking at him with concern and motioned for him to sit up.

"Naruto what you did today is a great accomplishment but I don't want you doing this again." He looked at her with confusion. If this was great accomplishment then why not do it again then? What again did he do yesterday?

"You managed to fully unlock your true form with my magic. However, you can't control it yet. On those instincts your primary desire is to kill and destroy anything in your way. So until you can conquer the darkness in your heart, promise me you won't use that form again."

"I promise mother but honestly that happened after pumping your magic into my body for so long that it became too much." She nodded and sat next to him.

"Next time you feel pain stop pumping magic because that is the beginning of the takeover of the transformation." He was distraught that he couldn't try that form again but understood his mother's concerns and nodded to her.

"Good, now… let's greet your guest." Looking ahead of him he saw the white haired girl staring at him in a bowed position. Her wounds had fully healed and she was looking at him with a blank look on her face.

"I'm happy to see you in good health Naruto-sama." Her voice was cold as ice but it was soft like silk.

"Who are you Daiyokai?" the girl just looked at him with shock,

"How did-" She started but Naruto interrupted her,

"I could tell by the way your magic was flowing what you were." Nodding her head the female dog demon smiled slightly at him.

"This proves my assumptions right of you being perfect for me and my race." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and motioned for her to continue. "As you know the Yokai race in general is known for only finding those that we perceive stronger than us as our mates. Which in this case is you considering Yasaka told me so much about you in the past."

Groaning and rubbing his head, the Gremory heir realized how she knew who he was. Yasaka had one of the biggest mouths amongst the clan members that he knew of plus her daughter was adamant in her belief of him being her father. Not that they ever married but this was something he didn't want to think about considering this would cause tension with his newly-wedded.

But now it seemed this dog demon wanted to be with him as well and that was something he couldn't stand. He had enough mates at this point without adding someone else into the mix already.

His entire peerage was after him, Serafall, Sona and Tsubaki from that peerage, and some other beings he didn't want to think about; his was something he wanted to avoid. Adding her into his list of problems, he realized like the other girls she was strong willed and would not back down.

"Look…"

"Setsuna," she supplied for him.

"Setsuna, while I appreciate the gesture I'm not ready to marry you or mate with you in any way." She nodded and answered,

"I understand that but I was hoping to be around you more so that way we could bond and maybe mate down the line." Naruto raised an eyebrow, which lead to his mother intervening on the situation.

"This is a good deal my son. You secure the old Yokai faction along with the new Yokai faction in a form of gathering peace."

"Yeah but I don't want it to be based on my dick, you know?" Naruto was shooting his mother a blank look and she was sending her own to him.

"I understand that but this would be good for you. Plus think of it this way, she could join Ravel's peerage and protect her when you're not around." Pausing for a second he agreed with this assessment. The issue would be that she was stronger than Ravel and most of the enemies he has faced in the past. So she would either be too strong to recruit or she would be Ravel's Queen.

"Look come with me to meet my wife and if she wants to you can join her peerage to protect her when I can't. With that you and I can bonds still and see if this relationship is going to go anywhere." Setsuna bowed her head again and stood next to Naruto waiting or his order to follow him. Looking at his mother he asked,

"So how goes the hassle with your troops?" She smiled slightly,

"All things are in place and soon you will be able to fulfill your end of the bargain my son." Naruto nodded and bid her ado. They teleported out of the apartment leaving her standing there wondering what she should do. Her son was growing in power and soon his magic would become too much for him to control so she needed something to counteract that issue. Then she remembered a certain weapons crafter and planned on paying him a visit soon.

Kuoh

Days later,

Sitting at his desk with Sona and her peerage along with Rias and hers standing at his sides, he was looking at the two sitting on his couch. Both were wearing white cloaks and carrying some kind of packages with them. They each were radiating magical power mostly holy energy from them. Saber had informed him that she knew they were Excalibur fragments and asked to retrieve them. But he ordered her to keep calm and wait to see how this meeting was going.

Ravel was standing with her peerage with Setsuna standing at her side. Luckily Setsuna was able to become the Queen of her peerage after getting her piece a few days ago. She was nearly as loyal to Ravel as she was to Naruto who she said would be her mate. Issei was tearing his hair out wondering how he managed to snag so many beautiful women in one go.

Forgetting the brown-haired boy, Naruto looked at the two and asked,

"Would it be too much to ask for you to remove your hoods?" Both looked at each other and they did remove them. But who they were shocked Naruto since he knew both of them from his time working with the church. One had blue hair with a green piece in her hair hanging over her face. She had a blank look on her face and golden eyes that sparkled. The other girl had chestnut brown hair with brown eyes and she had a megawatt smile on her face.

"Well I'll be damned, it's been a long time hasn't it… Xenovia and Irina?" Everyone else was shocked that he knew these two girls and that he seemed to on friendly terms with the church. Rias seeing this as chance to hurt her brother demanded,

"How do you know members of the church so well, brother?" She said the last word with sarcasm but Naruto didn't care.

"I've done some work with the church leading them to working with me in the past and receiving my familiar." At that word, Ikaros teleported into the room and stared at everyone there.

"I see you have an angel as your familiar." Xenovia stared at her for a second but she then looked at Naruto who was laughing,

"Let's just say she is an angel in a sense but not entirely." She wanted to ask what he meant but he changed the subject,

"So how have you two been lately? It's been quite some time since our last mission together." Both girls knew what he meant since they went on an extermination job with him to deal with some rogue monsters terrorizing a nearby town. He showed he didn't care for them thus making him a little better compared to the normal devil scum they had seen. Plus the angels made it clear he was an ally to them and not to be harmed by them unless stated otherwise. Meaning if they attacked him or verbally degraded him this would lead to them being kicked out of the church for it.

"We've been fine Naruto-kun!" Irina was always the more energetic of the two of them and was most likely to answer his questions.

"However we are here on business concerning the Excalibur fragments." Looking at Xenovia he nodded, considering Saber had informed him about this. She had noticed some of the fragments had gone missing and they were here to find them.

She assumed that someone stole them and was using them which is why she had been asking to hunt this bastard down. Even though she didn't know where they were or how to find them or what they even looked like.

But the minute he found the man, he was just sure it was a man, he would allow her to do as she pleases.

"I understand that the swords were stolen recently and you're looking for the man responsible yes?" Xenovia was shocked but she nodded at this.

"Our intelligence tells us that the thief is somewhere her in Kuoh." Kiba then stepped up and announced,

"It was Freed he has the blades. I ran into him a few days ago and fought him." Naruto looked over at Rias and then back at her Knight.

"Why wasn't this reported to me or Sona then?" Kiba stared at him and responded,

"Because I didn't think he was still in town considering he disappeared shortly after he attacked me."

"Fine but I want a detailed account of the incident and you to report his sighting to me from now on." Kiba nodded along with everyone else in the room. Issei and Rias did it reluctantly though.

"As much as your help would be great, we ask you to stay out of our affairs with the rogues that stole the swords and their leader."

"Who's the leader?" Naruto had a good idea who it was but he wanted to be sure.

"Kokabiel is the leader of the group." Figures, that bastard was too power hungry for his own good. It was incredibly disturbing to be honest. But this just meant when he showed up here Naruto would erase his existence.

"Very well I can't promise you anything but we will try to stay out of your way. However if my Knight gets one of the swords she is keeping it." Saber nodded in agreement. This made Xenovia narrow her eyes at her,

"And why should we allow this to happen?"

"I'm the heir to King Arthur that means I'm the only one that deserves to wield the Excalibur sword." This shocked everyone in the room and everyone wondered how Naruto had kept this hidden from everyone.

"Very well if that is the case then after we are done with the Fallen you can have the swords since it's the rule that if you came for them we are to surrender them." Saber nodded and the two girls were about to leave. However Xenovia stopped and looked at her again.

"However before we leave would you hear one of my requests?" Saber was intrigued and nodded.

"Would you have a spar with me so I might see which sword is stronger?" She was startled by the challenge but she was never one to back down from a fight. Especially when it was against one of her ancestor's blades.

"I, Saber Lily, accept your challenge." Issei and Kiba jumped into the mix as well,

"We want in on this fight as well. I won't let you get away with disrespecting Asia and me yesterday!" Xenovia looked at the brown hair boy like he was an idiot while the blond boy just had a small glare on his face.

"I'm your senpai and survivor of the original experiment with the holy swords." She nodded and said,

"Very well Irina will handle Issei and Kiba while I deal with Saber is this agreeable?" Naruto nodded and knew this was going to be more paperwork for himself later.

Clearing in Kuoh

Saber had her sword drawn and was facing down Xenovia who had her blade unwrapped as well. Irina and Xenovia were wearing tight black leotards that made Naruto wonder if they were into some kind of SM behavior.

Kiba had summoned a handful of his blades and Issei summoned his sacred gear as well. Both were staring down Irina who was watching them with a bit of a bored expression.

With his hand raised, he shouted,

"Begin!" With that Irina summoned her sword as a katana and waited for Issei to attack her. Once in sight she lightly sliced his stomach with her sword sending him crashing to the ground.

"Geez I was expecting better from you, Issei."

"I won't stop, not until I become the Harem King!" He got back to his feet and this lead to her kicking him in the face.

He quickly fell unconscious on the ground with Asia trying to drag him away so she could heal him. Looking at Kiba, she had her sword ready knowing he was going to be tougher than Issei. His eyes shown with determination and a look that said he wasn't blinded by his obsession anymore.

Saber and Xenovia started off fast with Saber swinging her sword around a bit and matched Xenovia blow for blow. Thanks to Excalibur Ruler she was able to match the power of her Excalibur Destruction. Also Morgan was slowly siphoning the magic from her sword and adding it to her own. Not enough to steal the sword but more than enough to make the transfer process go more easily. Their strikes were vicious and the ground was cracking from the pressure of the attacks.

This quickly led to Xenovia stabbing the ground and causing a massive explosion but Saber dodged the attack. She flew down from her position in the sky to face her again. This time they were trading attacks until Xenovia felt her fatigue slowly kicking in. Saber wasn't tired at all and her speed was picking up and so was her physical strength. The slashes were faster than before the only way to see them was the glints of sunlight on the moving silver blade.

Xenovia was trying her best but she soon succumbed to her exhaustion and collapsed to the ground. Her sword was quickly slashed away from her and Saber stood above her with a stern look on her face.

"You're strong but your speed and stamina need work. I give you a B for effort but a C for actual technique." Looking to her right she saw Irina was finishing up with Kiba after having her sword wrap around Kiba preventing him from moving.

"I win senpai," She cheered and winked at him. He sighed and admitted his defeat leading to him being released from her attack. Looking at Xenovia, Irina was surprised to see her on the ground and struggling to get up. The blue clad warrior was ready for her but Irina sheathed her sword.

"I surrender I know I can't beat you even with Xenovia's help." Saber nodded and put her sword back in the sheath. Naruto walked up to them and casted some healing magic on all three of them. Once the two girls were healed, they decided to continue their hunt tomorrow and they would come and tell him when they were leaving. He nodded and wished them a good night.

Naruto didn't know why but had a feeling things were about to get more complicated and this was exciting for him.

Unknown Place

Standing in a dark room with a smelter was Ophis and she was looking at the woman working. She had bright red hair with an eye patch over her left eye and was wielding a purple stone hammer masterfully. She was working on something and was giving it another look over. Sighing, she picked it up and placed it in front of Ophis ready for her inspection.

Looking at the blade, Ophis admired the craftsmanship. It was a long black blade with a square guard and black handle. It had some jagged protrusions at the edges of the blade that stood out more than anything. Picking up the sword she could feel her magic flowing through the blade and she admired how good it felt.

"Thanks for the help Hephaestus." The red haired woman nodded but asked,

"So who is it for? It must be someone important to you considering you used her own fang for the blade and scales for the handle and guard. That alone makes this sword stronger than any blade created in existence. So who are going through such great lengths for this blade?" Ophis pondered for a second and weighed the sword before opening a portal behind her.

"Someone who is worth more to me than anything in this world. I also have mixed feelings for him and hope to one day see what they lead me to." With that she was gone and the red hair woman was shocked by what she told her. This must be some person to even make the great Ophis want to do something for. Maybe it was time to pay a visit to the human world and see what the deal was.

 **Chapter End**

 **This is the end of the next chapter. Honestly I added a few characters that will all have a reason for them being there later on. But 1 I'm focusing on the next arc where the swords will be found but Naruto will be working on something else and this will lead to him discovering a powerful being hunting him that could destroy the entire world. One whose power match even the beasts of Apocalypse.**

 **They will get a reference in the next chapter so please be patient.**

 **1 that this is done the next stories to get an update will be:**

 **Replaced**

 **Knight of the Last Fairy**

 **Sabertooth's Demon King**

 **Naruto Overlord**

 **After these stories get their update I promise or new chapter version in Demon King's standings made then all of my other stories will be getting updates minus some of the lemons because they will come when they come.**

 **Crowfeast out. Thank you flamers! You make reviewing funny for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this. That is right people this story is still going I just had some roadblock issues and working on the other stories I was busy dealing with other stories at this point. But I'm going to continue this story and the other ones and hopefully once they are done then I will start posting some new stories in the near future. So without any distractions here is the next chapter for:**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Chapter 5: Calm before Storm**

Naruto is sitting in his new office looking over the rest of the room wondering what was going to happen. However, he noticed that there was a sense of tension in the air lately with the world. The feeling he got when the world was calm but then the storm follows soon after.

He had spent time in the Underworld lately talking to his grandparents and knew that his parents had gone quiet lately and he was not sure what was going on there. Apparently rumors were they shut themselves in one of the old castles and prevented anyone from coming in, not even the servants. He didn't care since he had his old home back and that he was the heir to the family and currently head of the family. Especially considering he was married and that he and Ravel are technically Lord and Lady Gremory. But they didn't want to rush the process so they settled for being married but not fully taking on the responsibility of the power of the clan.

But with his upcoming marriage to Serafall he wondered really what his true feelings to people around him were. He knew for a fact he loved Serafall and she loved him, but Ravel he only has been going on dates to try and get the girl to open up more to him. This way he could avoid the awkwardness of the marriage and maybe they could fall in love with each other. Otherwise when she found her soul mate they could be together while he still had Serafall and the other girls. Weird true but they were devils so the rules were different for them then the rest of the world when it came to who they married and who they had children with.

On that note she could sense that the two vampire sisters were here and arguing with each other downstairs. Apparently ever since the peerage moved into the new arrangements things had either been tense with the students or more along the lines they became popular without knowing. Kuroka was one of them considering she mentioned she was the sister of Koneko and soon everyone was asking questions about if she would become just like her or if she would be their date in the future. But she turned them down saying she had someone that already had her heart and they were going to be together forever. He never knew when he signed up for that but apparently that was the case for the most part. He even learned that some of the devils in the Underworld were pushing for her to be executed for killing her former king. However, Naruto presented evidence to both Ajuka and Serafall that he was the first and only king she has ever had and that she never served under the dead bastard once. Leading to them announcing against Sirzech's advice that Kuroka was only protecting herself and her king that was the next coming of the Gremory clan. This caused more tensions with the Nekoshou and Nekomata race because they were enraged that their people were nearly wiped out for something that was done out of protection and on top of that from a misunderstanding.

Sirzechs, that was a touchy subject for Naruto considering he and his brother had not talked to each other recently. The most they talked was about how he was only trying to protect Rias and her fragile ego. But Naruto countered said that Rias's ego is the reason why he was busy running around repairing everything or he more likely had to cover for her after she did something stupid and upset one of the factions. Telling him if he didn't give Azazel the Boosted Gear then there would be reprecussions of him paying with another sacred gear of his own. One that was extremely dangerous in the hands of any faction leading him to sealing them away from the rest of the world. He tells him the only people that know how to get it was his mother, Ophis, who he freaked out hearing about and himself and that he was not telling anyone the location.

Leaving the situation at its point, Naruto had left that office with a shocked and heartbroken brother while he was busy dealing with a nervous maid that was wanting to make sure his brother didn't try anything funny.

Leaving his office, Naruto advanced to another room and found Krul and Mina at each other's foreheads and they seemed ready to start a brawl. Naruto coughed,

"Look I get you two are heated but please avoid fighting in this building."

"Naruto-sama help us settle this argument please?" Looking at Krul he sighed,

"What?"

"Tell Mina that I'm the prettier of the two of us." Mina glared at Krul,

"That is untrue, can't you see how pretty my hair is and how deep red my eyes are compared to yours."

"So what? Pink looks better on me and with how I'm dressed I know this leaves the idea that I can grow into something better than you."

"Oh really I assure you my true form is hotter than yours."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Naruto appeared between them and bobbed them on the heads.

"You two need to cut that out. Your going to release your magic reserves and the last thing I need right now is the vampire race coming into my city too."

Krul and Mina ignored him and started to glow. Mina and her were taking their true forms but forgot that their clothes would be torn to shreds leaving them naked.

Looking up he saw Krul's hair reach down to her large but soft looking ass. Her long slender legs added to her amazing beauty and she had her crotch on display for him, apparently she is a natural pink. Seeing this, he saw her stomach was flat and with a very curvy frame to go with it. Next she had a large pair of breasts to go with her body, he would say probably as big as Akeno's breasts if he was honest. Her face took a more mature look with her fangs poking out from the top of her mouth.

Mina was even more stunning. Her hair broke out of the pig tails, flowed down her back, she was more a light blond hair color. Next he saw her red eyes gained slits in them, her breasts were slightly bigger than Kruls, and her body was not as curvy as her though. But she had curves, soft looking ass, and long slender legs that looked creamy. Naruto had to be honest, he was putting tissues in his noses to keep the blood from leaking out more than they should. This was not fun for him, these girls were going to kill him just for all the blood he was losing at this point.

"So Naruto-sama who looks better now?" Krul put her arms under her breasts and pushed them up to his face. Mina was doing the same while fluttering her eyes at him. He was deep red considering he felt his lust coming out and he wanted to play with these beautiful breasts. But he was using some of his self control in not touching them since this could prove one of them right and then starta huge fight.

Kaguya appeared in the room alongside some of the other girls. They saw their king being seduced by the two vampires and this sparked a huge confrontation.

"Unhand Naruto-sama!" Kaguya quickly dragged him away from the two vampires. But this lead to her responding to them, "Why are you even trying so hard everyone here knows I have the perfect body." She took off her robe and showed off her body that was slim like Krul's but also bustier than even Mina's causing Naruto's eyes to nearly pop out of his skull. Where the hell was she hiding those under that robe.

Next he heard more clothes rustling and saw that all the girls were doing the same and showing off their different forms and bodies they had. Honestly, he was growing hotter and hotter under the collar and he was wondering what the hell was going on with his peerage. Then he noticed two people that didn't belong in this situation,

"Setsuna! Ravel what the fuck!" Ravel was embarrassed in her bra and panties while Setsuna was already naked in front him rivaling Kaguya in body.

"We sensed something going on and we thought we join in seducing you Naruto-sama." Naruto finally slammed his head into the wall and teleported out of the room to avoid more blood loss.

"Look at what you girls did!" Soon a fight broke out with the girls not knowing that after slamming his head into the wall he managed to put up an anti magic spell barrier to prevent spells destroying the room. He knew his peerage and not wanting to spend an afternoon repairing this place.

Naruto appeared back in his office but upon sitting in his chair he saw his mother appearing in the room. She was smiling slightly in her teenage form, if he was honest it was warming to his heart.

"Had fun son?"

"Not really, all this attempting to seduce me shit gets old. Plus I get that enough from Serafall. Why are you here though?" She unsheathed a sword from out of nowhere and presented it to Naruto. He admired the blade and asked,

"What is it made of?"

"One of my fangs, and some of my scales and bones."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you continue to use my powers and without proper training or control you could have another episode like you did when you fought Setsuna."

"Understandable. Anything I need to know about the blade as a whole?"

"Whenever you need to channel my magic into your body, the sword will act as a filter and drain the negative portions out until you learn how to do that on your own. Doing this you will one day rise to the idea of using all of my power at your whim. But please remember that my power is dangerous and if the sword breaks all that negative power comes back to you again."

"I understand mother."

"Other than that, I wanted to check and make sure those two items are still sealed away." Naruto sighed and without warning summoning a key into his hand while his mother formed another. They stood next to each other and inserted them in the air and soon opened a door leading to absolute darkness. Looking inside they saw that there were two objects floating in the air, not having anything going on around them. Looking closer, Naruto knew for a fact that out of all the sacred gears in the world these were the most dangerous.

One was the form of a dark looking crown with thorns growing out of it. The crown itself allows the wielder to control the wills and minds of all the people around them. The limits is that the weaker the person the less people he/she could control at once. This led to him find a woman using it and controlling an entire town with the crown to do her bidding. So acting fast, he killed her, extracted the crown, and quickly sealed it away in this dark world to avoid it ever being used again. His mother agreed with him considering the damn thing is evil incarnated. Why God thought it was a good idea she would never know but she was sure that he had a reason for it.

Next to it was something that haunted Naruto, a golden spear with jems all along the helm to the blade. Most considered this the great Spear that killed God. The weapon itself is considered the strongest in the world and could kill anything that it hits. Knowing this Naruto knew for a fact the weapon as a whole is wasted on people who use it for evil purposes. That is why when the Shinto gods got word someone was killing the Greek gods he was asked to deal with it. Knowing this he quickly attacked the boy wielding the spear, only wanting to cause chaos and mayhem around him, and after taking the spear and killing him he hid it with the crown.

Out of the entire sacred gears these were known as gears that corrupted people more than anything. While they might be innocent at first, these things made people realized they could do anything they wanted no matter what the consequences were. So Naruto answered the situation by removing them from the situation and preventing them from reappearing again.

Ophis nodded her head,

"They are still here, good."

"Of course, only you and I can open these doors and it has to be without ulterior motives."

"True," the door sealed itself and disappeared along with the keys. This prevented anyone from stealing them unless they summoned the keys themselves. "It would seem that you are having female trouble lately? Have you been doing any mating recently?"

"No! I'm not doing that, mother I'm still too young to even sire a child let along having someone carry it."

"That is a matter of opinion, I think that Leviathan girl is jumping at the chance of having your child."

"I get that mother but honestly I'm not focusing on that."

"Then what are you focusing on?"

"This whole situation with my title, returning to the Underworld for the wedding, and the fact that we have someone out there trying to start another war with the Holy Swords."

"You know that is Kokabiel right?"

"Yeah, but we have no idea where he is at this point."

"Sad, but I will keep my ears to the ground as they say. Be warned, I think there is something coming if the Oracle is right."

"What did she say?" Naruto didn't believe in prophecies but after meeting this oracle he knew that for some reason he had to believe in some of the prophecies that are presented to him.

"She fortole the return of the Darkess that nearly destroyed the world with the eyes of Apocalypse." Naruto frowned, that was vague but he got the message. Apparently the person he took the eyes off of was coming for him and he wanted something out of all of this.

"I will keep my eyes peel mother."

"Good, I will check on you later. Make sure I have some hatchlings to care for soon or no ramen for the rest of your life." As soon as she left Naruto paled, this meant he would not have ramen if he didn't give her the dream of grandchildren it would seem. That sucked, but he was going to have to deal with it until further notice.

So gathering his magic, he teleported out of the room and headed back to the Underworld to check on Serafall and her family considering the wedding was going on in the next few months. Compared to most it was considered the best star cross lovers story since Grayfia and Sirzech.

He honestly hated being compared to his brother.

 **Rias and her Peerage**

Rias was in the center of her old office after Naruto and his group left and was talking to a muscular teenager with black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white and black body suit and mostly considered by many insanely strong based on his muscle mass. This guy is Rias's cousin from the Bael clan, Sairaorg Bael. He was the disowned child of Lord Bael since he could not use the Bale magic of his family. On top of that, he returned after gaining a sacred gear himself and gaining training in special arts before defeating his brother for the title of heir. This led to him becoming the strongest of his generation but lost the title to Naruto considering his return sent shockwaves throughout the entire underworld and his power was considered out of this world.

"Sairaorg" turning to his cousin he could only sigh. She had been bugging him about her brother for the last week at least. He barely had time to train with how much she was nagging him. On top of that he was sure she was upset at not being the heiress but he was not willing to sympathize with her. More he was aligned with Naruto because he did the same thing he did, he was outcast by his parents and returned stronger than ever to prove he is the rightful person to lead.

Knowing this, he managed to talk to the man not too long ago and then reached an astounding agreement, hard work does pay off in the end.

"Look Rias, I'm not going to help you figure out how to beat your brother for the last time. Just accept it, he beat you and Riser Phenex fairly and on top of that it was his right to lead the clan."

"But with the Bael magic-,"

"That means nothing, look I'm just like him I was born without it and managed to become the heir only through using my own methods to succeed."

"I know but this is different." She was grabbing for straws at this point but Sairogog finally put a nail in the coffin to say,

"Look I talked to your brother. After what he told me and the confirmation of some of the workers in your castle I honestly think you are not ready to lead even a peerage. While you might be kind to your peerage you need to do a lot of growing up personally before anyone can take you serious again."

"But cousin-," he held his hand up to silence her and teleported out of the room leaving Rias to ponder what he was saying. Was he right? Did she not really live up to her Gremory name and shame the rest of her family in the process? Did she let the praise of her parents and brother go to her head? If so was she really worthy of leading a peerage like her brother? He had all the disadvantages possible in his situation but came out stronger than her and a better leader than her. This frustrated her, but she understood why. He worked for what he got and made everyone see that his hard work paid off in the end.

Rias sighed, maybe everyone is right, it was better Naruto was the heir. He was better than her in every way, mature, poised, and controlled. Rias got out of her chair and went to gather her peerage and talk to them about changes she was making to their routine and their lives. It was time to get serious and finally make something happen in her life. First thing, admit the weaknesses of her peerage and then beg her brother, Naruto, to help her lead a better peerage and become a better Gremory. If refused, beg for forgiveness and hope one day get to be his younger sister that she never was to him.

 **Underworld (Sirzechs)**

Sirzechs was many things, goofy, powerful, and a great leader to some people. But recently he had been thinking about his actions torwards his brother Naruto. If he could honestly call himself a brother to him considering everything that happened. After getting torn into by his brother and his long time friends, he realized that he was a shitty older brother. Always letting Rias get away with her behavior that was unbecoming of an heiress, covering up her messes, and not really doing anything to support his brother. He was already on rough terms with his grandparents to where he now had to send Grayfia to speak to them on his behalf since they refused to speak to him.

His wife even took his brother side considering she had seen how mature he was acting compared to him. She once mentioned that was whom she wanted her son, Milicas, to grow up and want to be like. Sirzechs realized that he made tons of mistakes at this point and knew unlike his parents that he wanted to fix them. So getting off his throne he walked down the hall to his son's room and decided first thing first he was going to teach his son what it really meant to be a Gremory and then apologize to his grandparents. Then the hardest task would come, apologizing to his brother and taking whatever lashing he would get from him.

 **Old Castle**

Lord Gremory couldn't believe it, after all these years of building up Rias things were being torn apart by their son Naruto. His wife had become a hot mess and was begging whatever diety she could to forgive her for being a horrible mother to him. She wanted to apologize to Naruto and beg him to let her at least be part of his life. But she was too busy crying out her eyes to do that.

Lord Gremory however, denied his wrongs. Saying everything he did was for the better of the clan, that Rias was born to lead them no matter what. He denied he was in the wrong in the first place and this led to some tension between him and the rest of the family. Finally, he realized that the only way to fix his current problem was to get rid of his son. He knew he couldn't do it himself or it would be traced back to him and if Naruto escaped then he would be in deeper trouble. So he quickly went through some notes and found a pair of assassins that were for hire from a mountain range in Europe. Upon seeing them he knew they were perfect for the job. Summoning them he saw it was a girl with long black hair, wearing a black outfit with a black skirt, red armored gloves going to her elbows, dark red eyes, and some black boots on her feet. She was carrying a red hilted Katana and she was staring at him with boredom and a blank expression.

Next to her was a woman wearing some kind of black one piece that showed off her large breasts and barely covered her crotch. Next she was wearing what looked like over sized lion gloves, her blond hair was running down her back and were hiding her lion like ears, on top of that she had golden eyes.

"You two must be Akame and Leone right?"

"Correct." Akame answered the question first to avoid her friend saying something stupid.

"I have a job for you but I need it to stay low key understand?" They both nodded their head and after that he told them everything they needed to know about Naruto and how they were suppose to kill him.

 **Sitri household**

"I can't believe it! Our oldest daughter is finally getting married!" The minute Naruto appeared in the Sitri home he was being hugged by an overly excited Lord Sitri while the mother was not too far behind him. Serafall was smiling but was also deeply embarrassed her parents were doing this in front of her again. Yeah she rejected men for centuries but that didn't mean she couldn't find the right one at some point right?

"Yes, you made us the happiest people in the underworld! Please call us Kaa-san and Tou-san son in law."

Naruto was barely breathing after being hugged to death by Lord Sitri and then being hugged by Lady Sitri. It got to a point where he was ready to black out and then pass out. But he managed to survive the hugs of death, before heading off to Serafall who was dragging him through the castle to get away from her parents. They wondered where she got her attitude from and they don't see themselves acting like that?

"Geez didn't know this was such a big deal."

"Well my parents have wanted grand children for centuries and me not having a male suitor for so long has driven them mad. Honestly, they thought Sona would have the first child but I'm going to make sure after we wed, there is no stopping on our honeymoon."

"Naruto, sister," turning around they saw a blushing Sona who was barely hiding the heat on her face.

"So-tan what are you doing here?" She blushed brightly and twiddled her fingers,

"Well there has been something you are missing from the new marriage contract."

"What is it?" Serafall saw her summon it and then read the fine print. When she reached a specific line she froze for a second and then squealed.

"Oh baby sis why didn't you say something earlier?"

"How could I its embarrassing."

"Huh?" Naruto saw the two girls chatting and was left in the dark.

"It turns out that Sona was added to the marriage contract Naruto-kun."

"Come again!" Naruto was shocked and saw Sona was finding the floor interesting to look at.

"That's right, you see, Sona has always had a crush on you and since you seem to be the only person that has beaten her in chess she has assigned herself as your future mate."

"Interesting and you are okay wit this Sona?" She smiled,

"Yes honestly, I want to be with you more than anything. I see how my Pawn looks at me and while flattering I don't feel the same way with him. But with you, there is a matching mind and body that I can enjoy and I want to spend our lives together forever."

Naruto smiled and brought her into a hug with Serafall,

"How can I say no to that?"

Later through the day they talked about the wedding until he finally fell asleep with both of them in Serafall's room. Apparently their parents knew about this and were waiting for the day one of them were pregnant and having children for them to spoil later on. Naruto didn't know but something was coming and it was coming for him. He would enjoy his peace, then his true war would begin.

Unknown Space

A man is sitting on the throne looking out over everyone in sight. The planet was weak and there were no warriors powerful enough to match him in strength and speed. He honestly was bored, not since his time as a human when he was blessed with the eyes of the monster of apocalypse. But after an incident, he lost them and was drown in absolute power and was unable to do anything else really. Soon he sought the universes over to find his rival or the person that could kill him but has yet to find them.

"Sire!" Looking down a small alien like monster appeared in front him showing some kind of picture.

"What is that?"

"Sire! He is the one, the one that possesses the monster's eyes like you once did." Hearing this he was shocked and saw they were right. He then felt his power growing and his excitement was getting the better of him.

"Minions! Prepare the ship I have a rival to find!" He smirked looking out upon the vast of the universes excited to finally have found the person that would match him.

"Yes Lord Borous." **(One Punch Man).**

 **Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just as a notice: I will be posting the peerage in this chapter and where they are from and I will also be posting the current standings of the poll. Due note that this is a shorter chapter than normal but I felt that this is a chapter that didn't really need to be longer than what it was. The next one will be longer I promise but for now this is just the final prelude until the big fights happen.** **Finally I want to do a shout out for a writer on this site that I've recently have been following: NarutoPlug he has a great story going on right now called Break Through. If you haven't read it check it out it is a great story.**

 **So other than that please enjoy**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bonding, Truths, and Coming Battles**

Naruto was sitting in his office today going over reports. Today seemed to be an especially annoying day considering he was getting constant reports about activities of fallen angels in the area. More Kokabiel's movements considering he was trying to get the holy weapons together. He knew that he was responsible, but he didn't know who he was using to steal the weapons since they were all safeguarded by the church from beings like him. So it had to be a human, more likely a rogue exorcist.

Sighing he stretched his back out before hearing a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said as the door to the room opened. Surprisingly, It was his sister Rias who looked solemn.

"Brother." She said quietly as Naruto stared at her for a second.

"Sit down Rias." He said as she took a seat in the chair facing his desk. "So what can I do for you sister?" He asked as Rias sighed.

"I'm actually here to talk to you, about us." Naruto raised an eyebrow at these words, not expecting this conversation so soon.

"What about us?" He asked as she sighed.

"Look I've been doing some thinking and you were right, I was a spoiled brat. I made a lot of bad decisions and choices that proved I'm not ready to lead this clan. Hell, I'm barely ready to lead my peerage at times and the match was the eye opener for me. I hate how things became the way they are now and there is no reason for our hatred to each other. So I came here to say I'm sorry and hope we can be friends, not siblings because I think that is going to take a long time for us to cross that bridge." She said looking down as Naruto smirked.

"Well I'll be honest Rias I never thought I hear those words out of your mouth, I'm proud that you could admit your mistakes. I admit I should have been a better brother to you and some of the things I did were pretty under-handed, but would you have learned any other way?" He asked as Rias laughed.

"No but that is a good thing it happened before things got worse right?" She asked as Naruto's smirk turned into a smile.

"Yeah your right." He said as he stood to his feet and walked around his desk and stopped in front of Rias. Without warning he dragged her to her feet and pulled her into a hug shocking her. "Here is to a new future for us." He said as Rias smiled.

"Yeah a new future." She said as she broke away from the hug and waved goodbye to her brother while he took his seat behind his desk again. He smiled thinking about things seemed to falling in place for him. He was getting his sister back, his brother back, support from his family other than his parents, support of his peerage, his title back, and soon to gain his prestige as someone important in the future. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was coming his way and it was powerful. With the prophecy foretelling the return of the monster that possessed his eyes before he knows that they are going to be his toughest challenge to date. Especially with them knowing how his eyes work.

He would worry about that later, for now it was time for his daily routine in checking in on his peerage. After he left his office, two girls came out of the shadows. One looked like a lion, while the other was dressed up with a sword at her side.

"Our target is gone." The one with the sword said as the lion looking one sighed.

"Yeah Akame I know. But there is no helping it if we had attacked him a minute ago we would only be putting the girl in danger." Leone said as Akame nodded.

"Your right Leone." She said calmly as Leone sighed.

"Indeed I am, let's find out when he is alone and then we will strike." With that Akame and Leone disappeared not noticing someone was watching them from the shadows with rage filling their body.

"No one touches my hatchling." The person said as they disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving no sign that they were there.

Across the Universe

A man dressed up in a dark battle armor was staring down the monster that had crushed their forces. They had hit him with everything they had and it was still enough he was destroying them. His monster like crew were assisting in his endeavor and showing their power over this world. He had one eye that was visible and his blue skin with markings on it scarred the normal people into submission. But he was a knight serving his kingdom he would not surrender to this being no matter what.

"Fall monster!" He charged up his aura and fired a beam of magic at him which he took head on. He didn't move or block just waited for the attack to hit. From there, he saw the man flying through the air and bringing his sword down on him with a large beam of energy slicing him in half. The explosion was massive and left a crater behind. Thinking it was over he raised is sword into the air and released a war cheer. But it was short lived when the man appeared in the crater center sitting on the ground with a look of boredom on his face. He turned to the fool and without warning was in front of him with his hand going through his chest forcing him to spill out blood.

"Fall knight you were not my equal." He then behead him with his other arm. The people of the world panicked seeing the mightiest warrior dead and fleeing to safety.

Boros sighed, this world was too weak. After he returned to his ship he placed his hands into the air as he summoned a sphere of purple and white energy and without warning flung it at the land. The realm was covered in the light leaving nothing behind and him standing on his ship watching the carnage in boredom. He felt nothing for these bugs they were nothing compared to his power and if he was honest they were just trash for him to exterminate.

"He is not here." He said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"My Lord forgive us we shall set another course for another world."A servant said as Boros turned to his servant who cowered away from him. He sighed in annoyance once again.

"No do not travel to the next world, just keep going through the rifts until I tell you to stop. Otherwise, if you waste my time again, I will kill you." He said as he turned back to the inner part of the ship and proceeded to his throne room.

Boros the destroyer of worlds and the conqueror of space and time. The truth was he was a human/devil hybrid named Hatsu (fake character) and he was born with the eyes of the 666. From that time he mastered his eyes and caused endless suffering and chaos in the hopes that god would come out and try to fight him and so he could fight one of the strongest in existence. Sadly, the man was no longer among the living and he was left with no real challengers other than the dragons. But he knew that he was not strong enough to fight them so he continued to master the eyes of the demon until one day when he didn't expect it his eyes unlocked something in his blood. They transferred some kind of power into his bloodstream and soon he was turned into the monster he is now. He even lost his eyes along with his one other eye and was now born with incredible power that he could barely suppress. He had to wear special armour to keep it in place while at the same time, he learned to travel through space and time to other worlds. In this time he formed his own crew of monsters and demons and started conquering different worlds to find his purpose. Sadly it proved fruitless but now, now the eyes have returned, meaning that the person with them were the ones to rival his own power! The battle that would come from such a fight, it got his blood boiling and he was quickly heading deeper in the ship letting the crew feel his power. Most fainted from the power but others were just barely holding down the shivers in fear wondering what had him so excited.

The ship activated the gate and soon they were travelling through a tunnel of mixed colours and he was waiting to see if he would find his rival soon enough.

(Kuoh)

Naruto was in the school nurses office sitting on the bed while Sayo was giving him a one over. After feeling his powers outburst a while back he was making sure he was okay everywhere else to avoid the chance that he was changing somewhere else without knowing it. When it came to study of magic and anatomy of all species Sayo was the best and she was able to tell the serious diseases, from minor diseases.

"Well my king good news is that nothing seems to be wrong with you at this point." She said as Naruto raised a brow.

"The bad news?" He asked as she smiled and dropped her thermometer and bent over,

"I think your temperature might be rising." She teased as she saw the blush on his face as her breasts bounced in his face but he took a serious look.

"Is there really something wrong or are you just messing with me?" Sayo sighed at his reaction.

"There is, I noticed that Ophis's magic is flowing around a certain part of your body and seems to be expanding. While this is not warranting concern the problem is that it seemed to expand after your battle with Setsuna. My guess is the more power you use, the more it will expand." She said as Naruto just stared at her.

"Meaning?" He asked confused.

"You are slowly losing your devil side and are starting to become something else in the process. What it is I'm not sure but if I was you I wouldn't use that power unless absolutely necessary." She said as Naruto smiled.

"That is why I have the sword." He said as she glanced at the sword.

"It helps with controlling the power, but it doesn't stop the spreading. I think it also has something to do with the eyes of Apocalypse. It might be feeding off the power and trying to meld themselves." Naruto was shocked. Was it possible? He guessed his mother might know, but he guessed it was possible she would not have noticed at the same time.

"So can you guess what the side effects are then?" He asked as Sayo sighed.

"Simple, with the mixture of two of the strongest in existence I would have to wager that they are trying to create something new with the mixed power. This is but a hypothesis ,but the best estimation on this is that you will most likely develop your own powers while the original powers of the eyes are lost. Regardless please be careful if you need assistance please call on us." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright Sayo." he said as she nodded her head before snapping her fingers and Vali appeared next to her.

"What's up Sayo? I was training." He said as she turned to him.

"Well I wanted to let you know, your being assigned to Naruto as a observer." She said as both males looked at her.

"He's what!?/I'm what!?" They asked in shock as Sayo glared at both of them,

"Master while I trust you to heed my warning,I know you will still do something reckless or be put in a situation that you can't ignore. So I'm having Vali watching you until we are sure of what is exactly going on with your body." She then turned to the Vanishing Dragon. "You are watching him as punishment for a certain incident with a certain palace." She said as Vali paled when Naruto glared at him,

"What is she talking about?" He asked as Vali waved him off.

"N-n-nothing my King, it was a misunderstanding." He saluted the nurse. "Don't worry, Naruto will be in good hands."

"Good now both of you get out. I have other students wanting to meet me." She said as both of them walked out of the room and Naruto was walking silently next to Vali who was sweating.

"So what is this about a palace?" He asked as the teen twitched in fear slightly.

"Like I said it was nothing." Vali said as he tried to ignore the stare he was being given. Vali was sweating like crazy and before long he relented on the stare.

"Don't let me hear about something like this again clear?" Naruto asked as Vali saluted him.

"Of course sir." Naruto sighed and both proceeded down the hallway and out of the school building. Due to Naruto's busy schedule he had taken some time off from school and was working on making his schedule less tight. One thing is that he already had a wedding planned out between him and Serafall and that was to take place three months from now. They were to wed and then have a huge honeymoon in the land of Springs, a place that is in between Kyoto and Tokyo. Then he had to do the official coronation as the heir to the Gremory family and then deal with the current political issues of the clan and reunite the entire clan together under his banner. This way he kept them from falling apart and protecting his sister and brother from being slandered due to them slandering him years ago. While he hated the fact they did it to him, he knew it was more his parents that did this to him. Speaking of them he had heard nothing from them since the wedding and that bothered him, his mother he knew was crying her eyes out trying to think of ways to get to know him or for him to forgive her. His father on the other hand, he knew he was up to something but he was not sure what it was.

Looking at Vali, he saw the teen nod.

"I sensed them a while ago boss. Want me to deal with them?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No let's get farther out and then confront them." With this in mind they made it to a forest area around the school and stopped there.

"Come out we know you are there." Naruto called as he saw Leone and Akame standing there ready to fight.

"Amazing you sensed us." Akame said as Naruto smiled.

"Not really hard. I've been trained to sense those around me to the point that even the smallest amount of energy or even a beating heart and I can pinpoint your location with ease. Who are you?" He asked as Leone chuckled.

"My name is Leone and my cute partner is Akame we are here to kill you so please make this easy for us would ya?" She asked as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Who hired you?" He asked as Leone smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said as Akame charged in at blinding speed and appeared in front of Naruto.

"Eliminate." She muttered Naruto pulled out his sword and blocked her strike while frowning. She was stronger than she looked and the blade was giving off a demonic feel to it. Pushing her away she swung her blade at him again but he blocked the strike once more before throwing his own strike sending her flying back. While he was not the best sword user in the world he had the strength to make up the difference in this situation.

"Not bad." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Same for you Akame, I sense something about your sword meaning I don't want to be cut by that blade." He said as a small smile appeared.

"Good assessment but it won't save you." She said as Naruto saw her take off again and reappear behind him. She was faster than some of the knights he had seen in the underworld, but he was ready and quickly blocked her strike with his blade stopping the slash. This lead to him sending her flying before aiming the tip of the blade at her, while gathering up some lightning magic at the tip of the blade. He fired it at her which she dropped to the ground with a thud and took off once more to slash him. Naruto blocked it again but generated some lightning magic into the blade causing it to arch off the sword onto her own and this lead to her feeling the shock going through her arms.

While this fight was going Vali was facing off against the girl with giant lion hands. He had his sacred gear out and was ready for this fight. He could sense her power was coming from the belt and was ready to break it if he had to.

"You know you made a mistake coming after us. I'm considered one of the strongest users of the Vanishing Dragon gear." He said as Leone laughed.

"Interesting but I'm not going to back down still." She said as Vali smirked and aimed his gear at her.

"Divide." A voice came out of his gear.

Leone was confused at first until she felt half of her power gone and his wings appearing out of his back. He took up into the sky before he smiled down at her.

"What the hell?" She asked as he smiled.

"You didn't expect that did you assassin. This gear is called the Divine Dividing for a reason. I can take your power and add it to my own after cutting it in half." He said as Leone let out a strained smile.

"Good to know." Leone said as she was shaking. She was at a serious disadvantage. Her power was already cut down and at the same time she was a close range fighter compared to some of the other assassins in her group. She couldn't hit him while he is flying in the sky due to the limitations of her being human. Plus his sacred gear only increased his power making the fight even more one sided than before. Leone didn't know what to do but she was not going to go down without a fight. So when he charged at her she dodged his strike that shattered the ground with a single mighty thrust before he charged at her engaging her in hand to hand combat. He was blocking most of her strikes and redirecting them away from him, then he would return with his own strike to the chest or face.

With Akame she was sweating, her weapon skills were being matched by someone who has never been known to use a sword. If she was honest, this was the toughest fight of her life and she was sure that she might die here at his hands. But when he withdrew his sword he looked at her with his eyes activated, seeing this chance she charged him and tried to cut him with the blade. But he dodged the strike before she felt a blow to the stomach that sent her off her feet. Then another blow to the back of her head sending her into the ground. She never saw him move but he was now standing behind her without emotion.

"Is that all? Then I guess I should stop this fight." He said before he stomped on the back of her head and twisted his heel causing a shock wave and knocked her out. Looking over at Vali he saw he was beating up the other assassin and figured that he would let him have his fun. So searching the black hair girl he found a pocket in her skirt with a written contract on it. On it he saw who ordered his death and was not surprised. It was his father.

If he had to guess, this was about his sister not being the heiress and him losing face with the other clans. This was serious, this was treason against the clan and the underworld. He was likely be executed for his crimes and his mother would be a widow. He hated thinking about it, but he knew it must be done. Vali was standing next to him with the lion girl on his shoulder.

"Easy win. Who sent them?" He said dumping Leone on the ground.

"My father." Naruto said calmly.

"I see, what are you going to do?" He asked as Naruto sighed.

"What needs to be done. For the safety of the clan and the safety of my family, I have to report him and eliminate him." Naruto said as he handed him the contract. "Take this to Sirzech and the other Maous while showing my grandparents." He said turning away from the blonde.

"Where are you going my King?" He asked as Naruto turned to him and disappeared while whispering.

"To do my job."

(Underworld)

Zeoticus was standing in his office alone. He had a bottle of scotch in his hand and saw the land beneath him. He sighed knowing that if the assassin failed he would be killed soon and he was to enjoy the view while he could. His office door opened and felt the presence of his youngest son.

"I see they failed." He said calmly.

"Yes they did, and I know you ordered it. I gave it to Sirzech and the others. They will soon know about your crime." Naruto said as Zeoticus turned to him.

"Crime? What crime is it to protect the honor of our clan? What honour is there, that they are trying to promote someone that was never meant to achieve anything in this world?" He asked as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying it was my fault I was born?" He asked Zeoticus who nodded.

"Yes, I had everything: A beautiful wife, a powerful son, and a prodigy daughter. When you were born you became the stain on our family because you were older than Rias and showed a deeper talent she never had." Zeoticus growled as Naruto glared at him.

"So this is all because Grandma and Grandpa loved me more? There must be more to this." He said as Zeoticus turned to his former child.

"You're the reason we can't have more children! After your birth, something happened to your mother that she almost miscarried Rias! The doctors told us she could never have anymore children thanks to what was going on with your body! Everyday, your mother cried her eyes out thinking about how her chances of having a big family was robbed from her! I hated you for this and knew that you would be something special in the eyes of the clan! So I did everything I could to slander you!" He admitted as Naruto was shocked, was that it? They blamed him for the fact she couldn't have anymore children of her own? It came down to jealousy and the belief that he was responsible for injuring his wife. How selfish. But then again he would kill anyone that dared to defy his mother or hurt his peerage. So he was selfish too, was there really that much difference between them?

"So your not going to repent for the mistakes you committed?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes.

"The only mistake I made, was not drowning you when you were only a infant." Zeoticus said as he gathered magic in his hand and fired a ball of lighting at Naruto, who opened his eyes and the attack dissipated. Once his eyes turned back to normal, he frowned.

"Die." He said before vanished from sight and impaled his father through his stomach with his hand. He then coated his entire arm with fire burning up his insides forcing him to scream in pain.

"Damn you Naruto! I hope the world remembers you as the bastard that should have never existed! The monster that should have been killed as a infant! I wait for the day they defile your corpse and piss on your grave!" Zeoticus screamed out as Naruto looked him in the eye. Seeing his father lost in his own insanity. He intensified the fire, finally killing him on the spot leaving him nothing more than a smoking corpse. Sirzech appeared with the other Maous and his grandparents who looked on sadly at what he did.

"You did the right thing Naru-chan." His Grandmother said as Naruto looked at them before opening a portal.

"I need to be alone." He said before he walked through the portal and proceeded to head into the unknown. The group that was still there started cleaning up the mess and quickly informed the guards and Venelana about the incident. She was distraught that her husband blamed her son for her condition when it was just a coincidence. It seemed he was driven into madness and now paid for it with his life. Sirzech informed her his name would be stricken from the family line and Rias would be told what happened while the assassins would be trialled at a later date. After all, he needed all hands on deck with the threat of the fallen angels in the area. Sirzech sent word to Sona and Rias to be ready while he was wondering where his brother went.

(Dimensional Gap)

A land of quiet and peace was where he went. Naruto looked around and saw the place that he grew up most of his life. He heard in the distance a dragon roaring. A signal from Great Red, showing that he knew he was there. But he ignored him while taking in the peace and quiet in this world. While normally most beings can't survive in this realm but thanks to Ophis's magic, he was able to exist in this world. But this also meant that he was accelerating the transformation with the magic, but he didn't care. His just killed his father, the man was insane, but he was still his father. He couldn't grasp it just yet, so he sat there in despair. His aura growing over time, but before long Ophis appeared to comfort her hatch-ling. While she knew who sent the assassins and was watching them, she was the one that alerted Vali to them through the seal on his wrist. She never wanted him to have to kill his father. Even though the man said horrible things to him he was the only father he ever had in his life.

"Son." She said getting his attention.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just needing time to think." He said calmly. She pondered this and agreed to the silence. Never knowing that tomorrow things were going to change for everyone.

(In the place between Dimensions)

"I sensed him quick head to the next dimension!" Boros said as his servants nodded.

"Yes head to the next dimension!" The servants said to eachother and within seconds the light died down and here he was, standing in the realm of his former life and saw he was in the dimensional gap. He activated the shield around the ship before heading out and seeing Ophis sitting there hugging a child on the ground. He could feel it, the power of the child was the same one that he had many years ago.

"Hello rival." He said, excitement leaking from his voice.

Naruto heard the voice and looked up and saw a blue skinned man wearing some kind of funky armor. This was not a good sign and Ophis tensing was also a sign this was not good.

"Who are you?" He asked as the man smiled.

"Names Boros and I was the man that was the most feared person in the world. I once had the eyes of the monster, as you do now." He said as Naruto's eyes widened at his statement. "Now then, show me the power you possess." He continued as he got ready to fight.

Naruto was thrown through a portal by his mother who glared down the conqueror of space and time.

Ophis gathered her power as she stared at the monster in front of her.

"You won't touch him." She said as Boros smiled.

"Fine by me. You shall suffer first dragon, let's see if I'm a match for the great Dragon of Infinity." He said before the two charged each other.

(Kuoh)

Once arriving in Kuoh, Naruto tried to open a gate back to the Dimensional Gap, but it would not respond meaning someone was stopping him from going there. Naruto knew that the only way he could reach this realm, was to gain the power similar to his mother. But to do that, he would have to risk the power of his eyes and her magic melding with his body. All of his training prior would be wasted, but thinking about her alone with that monster he sighed in annoyance.

"Sayo, Kaguya." He called as both appeared in front of him and bowed.

"What is it my King?" They asked as he looked at both of them seriously.

"Set up a room and a special barrier. I'm going to push Ophis's power to the limit." He said as Sayo was shocked.

"You know what is going to happen?" She asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes but it is necessary." He said as Kaguya bowed her head,

"Then let's get the ritual started then. Make sure to use the sword to control the overabundance of energy as well." Kaguya said as Naruto nodded.

"Will do." He said calmly as Kaguya created the barrier.

Outside the perimeter of his base, Kokabiel was smirking. It was time to put his plans into motion.

 **(Chapter end.)**

 **I know shorter than normal but I was trying to get as much done as possible and at the same time I'm feeling that if I make them shorter than I can expand the chapter time line while not over exerting myself at the same time. Please know this was more centred around his family issues and finally confronting his father about his attempts and learning the roots of his hatred. Boros appeared and in the next chapter it is going to be: Boros vs Ophis, Kokabiel vs. Naruto's peerage, Rias and her peerage, and Sona and her peerage. Hope you guys enjoy and the sacred gear the Boosted Gear will be revealed who the new host is in the next chapter as well. Here is the peerage:**

 **King: Naruto Gremory**

 **Queen: Kaguya Otsutuski (Naruto)**

 **Bishop (x2): Kuroka (DXD), Hana (Black Butler)**

 **Knight (x2): Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Arturia (Fate)**

 **Rook (x2): Tohka (Date-A-Live), Lucy (Elfien Lied)**

 **Pawn (x8): Hidan (Naruto), Krul Tepes (Seraph of the End), Mina Tepes (Dance in Vampire Bund), Kurumi (Date-A-Live), Momoyo (Samurai Girl), Vali Lucifer (DXD), Sayo Hitsugi (Triage X), Cinder Fall (RWBY)**

 **Here is the current harem standing: Naruto x Female Peerage members/Serafall/Sona/Gabriel/Yasaka/Ravel/Setsuna(female Seshomaru)**

 **Also the current poll standings are:**

 **1** **st** **: Saiyan of the Underworld**

 **2** **nd** **: Neglected Gremory**

 **3** **rd** **:Sabertooth Demon King**

 **4** **th** **: Overlord, Return of the Dark Prophecy**

 **5** **th** **: Replaced**

 **6** **th** **: Hit100**

 **7** **th** **: The Spiders**


End file.
